


Sharing is caring

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I pretend the Rebels' ending didn't happen, Insomnia, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk, Post-Book: Star Wars: Thrawn Series: Treason, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Somehow AU, perhaps
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Po przybyciu do hotelu, gdzie ma odbyć się konferencja, na którą zaproszono wszystkich liczących się imperialnych dowódców, komodor Faro słyszy słowa: "brak wolnych miejsc". Nie zamierza jednak rezygnować tak łatwo i prosi o pomoc wielkiego admirała Thrawna, swojego dawnego przełożonego.Commodore Faro attends to the Imperial Commanders Conference, but as she arrives at the hotel, she meets with difficulties: no spare room for her. Fortunately, Grand Admiral Thrawn, her former commander, is more than willing to help her.
Relationships: Karyn Faro/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Karyn przybyła do hotelu mocno spóźniona. Nie wpadła na to, żeby zawczasu potwierdzić rezerwację: wyszła z założenia, że skoro była na delegacji, organizatorzy konferencji, w której miała uczestniczyć, zabezpieczą dla niej jakiś hotelowy pokój, albo przynajmniej jedno łóżko we współdzielonym z kimś większym pomieszczeniu. Jako świeżo upieczona komodor nie miała doświadczenia w tego typu kwestiach: bądź co bądź jej uprzednia ranga przykuła ją na długo do pokładu jednego gwiezdnego niszczyciela, _Chimaery_ , a jedyne podróże służbowe, jakie jako komandor i kapitan _Chimaery_ Faro odbywała, obejmowały wyłącznie wizyty w sztabie wojskowym na Coruscant.

Świat, który się teraz przed nią otworzył, pełen tajnych narad i zamkniętych spotkań dla osób pełniących najwyższe funkcje w imperialnej flocie, był dla niej całkowicie obcy. Karyn nigdy zresztą nie interesowała się tym, gdzie i po co jej poprzedni dowódca, wielki admirał Thrawn, się udawał, kiedy oddawał jej _Chimaerę_ na wyłączność; zresztą, nie miała prawa wtedy go o to pytać.

W tej chwili jednak, kiedy stała przy recepcji, z niewielką podróżną walizką w ręce, Karyn po części żałowała, że Thrawn nie podzielił się z nią swoim doświadczeniem w tym zakresie. Nie wiedziała zupełnie, jak się zachować w sytuacji, w której recepcjonista uprzejmie, acz stanowczo poinformował ją, że nie mieli już wolnych pokoi. Czy w takim wypadku Faro powinna była przenieść się do innego hotelu? Opłacić pokój gdzie indzie z własnych pieniędzy? Poprosić, by uprzedzono ją wcześniej, w których godzinach odbędą się spotkania, w których miała uczestniczyć, by zdążyła dojechać do tego hotelu z innego miejsca?

A może należało upierać się przy swoim: wymóc na recepcjoniście, by jeszcze raz, dokładniej przestudiował listę gości, na której przecież ona, komodor Faro, figurowała? Co prawda, Faro nie czuła się aż tak ważna i nie sądziła, by jej ranga uprawniała ją do tego, żeby zarekwirować cudzy pokój, choć, prawdopodobnie, część hotelowych rezerwacji dotyczyła przydzielonych poszczególnym dowódcom asystentów i adiutantów, którzy w takiej sytuacji, z racji braku wolnych miejsc, powinni ustąpić jej pierwszeństwa, jednakże w jej charakterze nie leżało wykorzystywanie swojej wyższej pozycji.

W gruncie rzeczy, komodor mogła zadowolić się dostawionym łóżkiem czy dmuchanym materacem. W swojej wieloletniej wojskowej karierze doświadczyła bowiem już spartańskich warunków kwaterunkowych i choć z czasem Faro odwykła od spania na podłodze, jedną czy dwie noce dałaby radę w takiej formie przetrzymać. Nie narzekałaby na niewygodę, nawet gdyby jej kręgosłup nie zaakceptował równie chętnie jak jej umysł tej nowej, niekomfortowej dla niej sytuacji.

Ostatecznie Faro wolała wybrać podłogę od konieczności kursowania między dwoma hotelami i wiążącym się z tym ogromnym prawdopodobieństwem przeoczenia jakiejś ważnej, utajnionej narady. Nie była tu wszak na wakacjach – miała pracę do wykonania i obowiązki do wypełnienia.

\- Moje nazwisko jest na liście – zwróciła się ponownie do recepcjonisty.

\- Owszem – odparł ów – ale z uwagi na obecność wielu admirałów, została pani umieszczona na liście dodatkowej. Rezerwowej.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią krótko, a następnie znów skupił się na spisie nazwisk, celowo unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Wydaliśmy już klucze do pokojów – wyjaśnił zmęczonym tonem. – Gdyby przybyła pani wcześniej, sytuacja byłaby inna. Mieliśmy kilkanaście pokoi dla osób z drugiej listy, ale założyliśmy, że nie wszyscy się stawią… Kiedy pula wolnych miejsc się wyczerpała, musieliśmy odesłać resztę chętnych do pobliskiego hotelu...Tego, w którym obecnie, jak mnie powiadomiono, również brakuje wolnych pokoi. Kolejny hotel znajduje się kilkanaście kilometrów od nas. Mogę na pani życzenie zatelefonować i zapytać, czy mają tam jakiś wolny pokój. Czy mam tak zrobić, m’am?

Faro w pierwszym odruchu miała ochotę przystać na jego propozycję, ale raptownie przypomniała sobie o trudnościach, jakie wiązałyby się z pobytem w tak odległym miejscu.

\- Czy mogę zerknąć na pierwszą, uprzywilejowaną listę?

Recepcjonista po chwili wahania skinął głową.

\- Gdybyśmy dostali potwierdzenie, że któryś z tych gości zrezygnował z uczestnictwa w konferencji, moglibyśmy oddać pani do dyspozycji jego pokój – powiedział. – Niestety, niemal wszystkie zarezerwowane pokoje są już zajęte, a te kilka wolnych… proszę zrozumieć, że nie możemy dopuścić do sytuacji, w której jakiś wielki admirał nie dostanie osobnego pokoju o odpowiednim standardzie. Musimy trzymać te rezerwacje dla takich właśnie osób.

Karyn pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Wielki admirał Thrawn zajął już swój pokój? – zapytała.

\- Tak, m’am.

Wówczas w jej głowie zaświtała pewna myśl.

\- Czy mógłby pan do niego zadzwonić?

Recepcjonista popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

\- W jakim celu? Chciałaby pani, ehm, przekazać wielkiemu admirałowi jakąś wiadomość?

\- Tak. Chociaż… nie. Chciałabym się z nim przywitać. Gdyby mógł pan poprosić wielkiego admirała, żeby zszedł na moment na dół, byłabym panu niezmiernie wdzięczna.

Mężczyzna za ladą wykonał telefon i w kilku krótkich słowach przekazał Thrawnowi jej dziwaczną, w jego mniemaniu, prośbę. Po czym, z pewnym zdziwieniem, oznajmił jej:

\- Wielki admirał zaraz tu będzie, m’am.

Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz, z rezerwą, ale też i z niejakim szacunkiem. Pewnie zastanawiał się, kim do diaska, mogła być ta komodor, która śmiała w ten sposób zwracać się do imperialnego wielkiego admirała.

W istocie Faro wiele ryzykowała. Prawdopodobnie nie powinna była w takiej sytuacji prosić Thrawna o pomoc, ale z drugiej strony, z długiej listy hotelowych gości nie znała nikogo osobiście poza nim, jej uprzednim bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem. To niejako komplikowało ich obecne relacje: Faro wciąż nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że nie była już jego podwładną, ale… koleżanką z pracy? O znacznie niższym od niego statusie?

Teraz zaś chciała poprosić Thrawna o przysługę. Nie było to takie proste, ponieważ ten był wielkim admirałem, a w wojsku, mimo wszystko, tytuły i rangi miały olbrzymie znaczenie. Istniały pewne konwenanse i choć Chiss niekiedy nie był skory do tego, by ściśle ich przestrzegać, inni traktowali te niepisane zasady jako normę. Nieważne więc było to, że Faro znała Thrawna od lat – nie wypadało się tym afiszować. Dla niego, zresztą, coś takiego mogło być bardzo kłopotliwe.

Nie przemyślała tego dobrze. Wydawało jej się, że kto, jak kto, ale Thrawn był w stanie wskazać jej najlepsze rozwiązanie i wyciągnąć ją z kłopotów. Ponadto, co w tej sytuacji mogło być pomocne, z jego wysoką rangą hotelowa obsługa musiała się liczyć. Gdyby się uparł, że Faro ma dostać swój klucz, niewątpliwie bezzwłocznie by go otrzymała do rąk własnych. Jej jednak aż tak bardzo nie zależało na osobnym pokoju, jak na miejscu, w którym mogłaby się przespać, przebrać i odświeżyć. Potrzebowała tylko skrawka przestrzeni dla siebie, to wszystko.

Dostrzegła znajomą, postawną sylwetkę, wysiadającą z turbowindy i zbliżającą się ku niej. Jej serce zabiło nieco szybciej.

\- Komodor Faro – powitał ją Thrawn, zatrzymując się tuż przed nią.

Jego czerwone oczy zabłyszczały jaśniej, a kąciki ust uniosły się lekko, co w jego wydaniu było ekwiwalentem uśmiechu.

Karyn odpowiedziała mu prawdziwym, szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Miło pana widzieć, sir.

\- Przypuszczałem, że niebawem się spotkamy, kiedy dostrzegłem pani nazwisko na liście gości – powiedział Thrawn.

\- Tak. Jestem na liście… rezerwowej. Pomyślałam, że się z panem przywitam i… – zerknęła na niego niepewnie i ściszyła głos. – Sir, mam nietypową prośbę. Zabrakło wolnych pokoi w tym hotelu. Recepcjonista zaoferował mi kwaterunek w odległej placówce, ale wydaje mi się, że to mogłoby znacząco utrudnić mi udział w konferencji, gdyby zaczęto zmieniać harmonogram i przesuwać godziny spotkań. Chodzi o to, że wygodniej byłoby mi pozostać w tym budynku. Mogę spać właściwie gdziekolwiek, na dostawionym łóżku, byle tylko ograniczyć przemieszczanie się z miejsca na miejsce.

Wielki admirał wysłuchał jej z uwagą, a następnie zapytał:

\- Jak mogę pani pomóc?

Odchrząknęła, odrobinę zakłopotana.

\- Gdyby się pan zgodził, żeby dostawiono dodatkowe łóżko do pana pokoju, sir, nie musiałabym opuszczać hotelu. Potem być może okaże się, że ktoś odwoła rezerwację albo zwolni swój pokój i wtedy nie będę się panu dłużej narzucać i przeniosę się do innego pomieszczenia. To takie… awaryjne wyjście. Na jedną noc, mam nadzieję.

Sama była zdumiona swoją brawurą. Jakże to ona, komodor, prosiła o coś takiego wielkiego admirała? Na dodatek stawiała Thrawna w niezręcznej sytuacji, bo ten, jakkolwiek by ją lubił, musiał jej odmówić. Nie wypadało, by dwie osoby, przeciwnej płci, które jeszcze do niedawna łączyły stosunki służbowe, dzieliły jeden hotelowy pokój…

\- Proszę dokwaterować panią komodor do mojego pokoju – zarządził Thrawn, a później spojrzał na nią i dodał: - To chyba rozwiązuje pani problem, nieprawdaż?

\- Dziękuję, sir.

Recepcjonista popatrzył najpierw na niego, a potem na nią, następnie z lekkim oporem wyciągnął dodatkowy klucz do pokoju wielkiego admirała. Nie położył go jednak na blacie.

\- Niestety, nie posiadamy dodatkowych łóżek – rzekł recepcjonista nieco żałosnym tonem, jakby spodziewał się w najbliższym czasie ostrej reprymendy. – Nasz hotel oferuje wyłącznie wysoki standard usług i… nie wstawiamy do wynajmowanych pokoi mebli gorszej jakości, żeby nie narazić naszych gości na jakikolwiek dyskomfort, związany czy to z niewygodą, czy to z ciasnotą i nieestetycznym wystrojem…

Serce w jej piersi wówczas zamarło. W normalnej sytuacji Faro wyśmiałaby taką argumentację, ale… Thrawn jako jedyny ze znanych jej mężczyzn zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy jak _estetyka_ pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał, i, no cóż, gdy recepcjonista poruszył ten wątek, sprawa okazała się z góry dla niej przegrana. Skoro hotel nie zapewniał dostawianych łóżek, Karyn musiałaby spać na dywanie, co zapewne naraziłoby wielkiego admirała na całkiem spory _dyskomfort_ …

Thrawn popatrzył na nią i Faro nie mogła mieć do niego żalu o to, że w takiej sytuacji musiał wycofać swoją wielkoduszną ofertę.

\- W porządku, sir. Znajdę…

„Inne rozwiązanie” umarło na jej języku, w chwili, gdy Thrawn wyciągnął rękę po zapasowy klucz, oświadczając głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

\- Pani komodor zatrzyma się w moim pokoju do czasu, aż znajdzie się dla niej wolne miejsce. Proszę nas niezwłocznie powiadomić, kiedy tylko będziecie w stanie zapewnić jej najwyższy standard swoich usług.

Recepcjonista wyglądał na nieco przestraszonego. Zaznaczył coś na jednej i drugiej liście, a następnie odparł przepraszającym tonem:

\- Muszę wykonać kilka telefonów, zweryfikować obecne rezerwacje i skontaktować się z moimi przełożonymi. Być może, ewentualnie, dałoby się dostarczyć państwu jakiś dodatkowy materac… gdyby okazał się potrzebny.

Thrawn przerwał mu w pół słowa władczym gestem ręki. Faro w owej chwili nie zazdrościła owemu hotelowemu pracownikowi: wielki admirał nie lubił wymówek i wymagał twórczego myślenia od swoich żołnierzy, i tak właśnie, jak swojego podkomendnego, potraktował tegoż recepcjonistę. Wydał rozkaz i oczekiwał, że zostanie on szybko wypełniony.

Jednakże gdy zwrócił się do Faro, jego ton stał się bardziej przyjazny.

\- Pani komodor, proszę za mną.

Faro ścisnęła mocniej swoją walizkę, by Thrawnowi przez przypadek nie przyszło do głowy dźwiganie za nią jej bagażu. Czasem kurtuazja okazywana jej przez Chissa wprawiała ją w niemałe zakłopotanie.

Miała nadzieję, że wkrótce znajdzie się dla niej wolny pokój; że, mimo wszystko, „wyjście awaryjne” okaże się wyłącznie tym, czym było samej nazwy: zabezpieczeniem na wypadek, gdyby wszystkie inne, lepsze metody działania w danym momencie zawiodły.


	2. Chapter 2

W rzeczywistości dobrze było się spotkać z Thrawnem na stopie prywatnej: mieli sobie wiele do opowiedzenia. Faro żywo interesowało wszystko, co dotyczyło _Chimaery_ i jej dawnej załogi, a Thrawn z kolei chciał wiedzieć, jak Karyn radziła sobie jako zwierzchniczka Jedenastej Floty. Słuchając jej, wielki admirał mógł porównać jej doświadczenia ze swoimi własnymi, zanurzyć się na chwilę w swoich wspomnieniach i cofnąć się do czasów, kiedy to on był komodorem, a ona służącą pod nim komandor.

Karyn zaś mogła w pewien sposób poczuć się teraz tak, jak Thrawn wtedy – znalazła się w tym samym miejscu, co on kiedyś, i zyskała nową, szerszą perspektywę: wiedziała, przed jakimi wyzwaniami stawał dowódca floty. Thrawn ją rozumiał i umiał udzielić jej pomocnych rad: może niekoniecznie potrafiłby wesprzeć ją emocjonalnie – w tym raczej Chiss nie był dobry – ale mógł dać jej jakieś rzeczowe wskazówki, powołując się na własne, bogate doświadczenie.

Przeszli gładko od przytaczania anegdot do szczegółowego omawiania stoczonych przez nich bitew i dzielenia się luźnymi refleksjami dotyczącymi najróżniejszych ras, z którymi przyszło im się mierzyć. W międzyczasie wielki admirał wyciągnął z mini-barku kilka butelek wybornych – i zapewne bardzo kosztownych – trunków, postawił przed Faro kieliszek i zachęcił ją do degustacji.

Faro nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie wspólnego picia z Thrawnem: skąd też z początku krygowała się, by nie wyjść w jego oczach na osobę, która za kołnierz wcale nie wylewa, ale kiedy zauważyła, że Chiss nalał sobie pełen kieliszek jakiegoś długo leżakowanego porto, zdecydowała się pójść za jego przykładem i zamiast jedynie „moczyć usta” w alkoholu, uraczyła się pokaźną jego ilością.

Kiedy wypili bruderszaft, niemal od razu zaczęło im się lepiej rozmawiać. Tytuły tymczasowo poszły w odstawkę, oboje rozpięli swoje mundury, a Karyn rozpuściła nawet włosy, które zwykła zaczesywać w regulaminowy kok.

Musiała się jedynie pilnować, by nie wypić za dużo – trudno ocenić, co byłoby gorsze: gdyby Karyn zasnęła na swoim krześle, z głową na blacie stolika przy którym siedzieli, czy gdyby struła się alkoholem i resztę wieczoru spędziła w ubikacji, oglądając z bliska muszlę klozetową. Zwykle Faro potrafiła wyczuć, kiedy należało powiedzieć sobie „dość”: do którego momentu alkohol przyjemnie ją rozgrzewał, a kiedy mgiełka w jej umyśle lada chwila miała zmienić się w uciążliwe wirowanie widzianego przez nią obrazu.

Nie obawiała się szczególnie tego, że w jakiś sposób zbłaźni się przed Thrawnem – nie był już jej zwierzchnikiem, poza tym nie miała tajemnic, które pragnęła zabrać ze sobą do grobu. Owszem, pod wpływem alkoholu zdarzało jej się czasem opowiadać nieśmieszne żarty, albo przytaczać jakieś historie z czasów swojej młodości, czy nawet dzieciństwa, ale jeśli Karyn odważyła się już na ostre picie w czyimś towarzystwie, akceptowała wszystkie konsekwencje związane z taką formą „spoufalania się”.

Dotychczas nikt z jej przyjaciół nie obraził się na nią o to, co powiedziała lub zrobiła po pijaku. Thrawn, co prawda, nie należał do grona jej bliskich znajomych, ale przez to, że dość długo pracowali razem, Chiss wiedział o Karyn zaskakująco dużo i wątpliwe, by była ona w stanie jeszcze w jakiś sposób go zadziwić. Oczywiście, mogło jej się coś niechcący wymsknąć, coś, co mogło zostać przez Thrawna źle zrozumiane, dlatego lepiej było w tej sytuacji wypić jeden kieliszek mniej niż zwykle, od jednego za dużo, by nie musieć później przepraszać za niewłaściwy dobór słów i tłumaczyć się z tego, co tak naprawdę miało się na myśli.

Chodziło tu głównie o różnice kulturowe i związane z nimi nieporozumienia. Thrawn całkiem nieźle radził sobie w towarzystwie ludzi, ale tak się złożyło, że Faro nie miała bladego pojęcia o zwyczajach Chissów i niezamierzenie mogła popełnić jakieś faux pas. Traktowała Thrawna tak, jakby ten przynależał do jej własnego gatunku i zawsze wydawało jej się, że ten chciał być tak postrzegany, ale mogła przecież w tej kwestii się mylić. Jego odmienność nie obejmowała wszak wyłącznie koloru oczu i skóry – on faktycznie przynależał do innego gatunku, nie był człowiekiem, chociaż z wyglądu go przypominał.

Trudno było na przykład ocenić, czy alkohol w ogóle na niego działał, czy też Thrawn pijał mocne trunki wyłącznie dla ich gorzkiego bądź cierpkiego smaku, a nie dla ich rozweselających czy odurzających właściwości. Może, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie musiał obawiać się porannego kaca i mógł pozwolić sobie na znacznie więcej? Alkohol dodał jej na tyle odwagi, by otwarcie go o to zapytać.

\- Czy mogę się upić? – powtórzył po niej Thrawn, takim tonem, jakby była to kwestia filozoficzna, warta dłuższej refleksji. – Sądzę, że tak. To zależy od składu danego napoju.

I uważnie zaczął studiować etykietę na butelce z winem, które nie tak dawno odkorkowali.

\- To nie jest takie mocne – stwierdził z satysfakcją. – Jeszcze jeden kieliszek? Karyn?

\- Nie – Faro pokręciła głową, zanosząc się śmiechem. – Nie mogę. Zaczęłam pić w towarzystwie jednego Chissa, a skończę, mając przed sobą dwóch. Co w gruncie rzeczy nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby nie to, że jeden z nich będzie mnie musiał później odprowadzić do łóżka, bo sama chyba nie będę w stanie… zrobić paru kroków, nie ryzykując, że w pewnym momencie zderzę się z podłogą.

To miał być żart, ale jak większość żartów opowiadanych po pijaku, wydał się on śmieszny jedynie jej. Thrawn najwyraźniej uznał, że komodor wypiła za dużo, i postanowił działać. Delikatnie dotknął jej czoła, a potem z bliska zaczął obserwować jej źrenice.

Z bardzo bliska. Niemal oślepił ją światłem swych ognistych oczu. Karyn zamrugała, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy.

\- To nic takiego – uspokoiła Chissa. – Światłowstręt świadczy o tym, że nie powinnam więcej pić.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą.

Thrawn odsunął od niej jej kieliszek, jakby ten gest stanowił najlepszy środek zaradczy przeciwko dalszemu piciu. Karyn zachichotała.

\- Może już znaleźli dla mnie pokój? – odezwała się po chwili. – Ciekawe, czy dam radę tam trafić. Może zasnę na korytarzu? A może…

\- Zostaniesz u mnie – rzekł Thrawn, dość kategorycznie. – Jeśli masz na to ochotę, możesz położyć się na łóżku, a ja w międzyczasie zadzwonię na recepcję i zapytam, czy doniosą nam jakiś materac.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinnam się kłaść – powiedziała Karyn. – Wtedy zwykle robi się gorzej. Po prostu trochę tu posiedzę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu. I… tak właściwie, to chciałabym się czegoś napić.

Kiedy wielki admirał posłał jej karcące spojrzenie, żachnęła się i doprecyzowała:

\- Wody!

Był na tyle miły, że napełnił jej szklankę wodą mineralną, i przez moment Karyn obserwowała osiadające na ściankach szklanki bąbelki, zanim zdecydowała się wziąć pierwszy łyk, a potem drugi i trzeci.

Przysłuchiwała się toczącej się w tle rozmowie, choć docierała do niej jedynie jej część – ta, która obejmowała wyłącznie słowa wypowiadane przez Thrawna do telefonicznej słuchawki. Reszty Karyn musiała się domyślać. I niejako trafnie odgadła sedno owej wymiany zdań.

\- Nie dostaniemy żadnego materaca – potwierdził jej przypuszczenia Thrawn. – Przyniosą nam dodatkową pościel i jakiś koc, gdyby jedno z nas zdecydowało się spać na podłodze.

Faro skinęła głową.

\- Dobrze.

A potem zaczęła się przyglądać posadzce i niewielkiemu dywanowi, który pełnił raczej funkcję ozdobną niż użytkową.

Thrawn spojrzał na dywan, następnie westchnął ciężko i orzekł:

\- Chyba będziemy musieli podzielić się łóżkiem.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nie – zaprotestowała wówczas Karyn. – Tak nie wypada.

Thrawn uniósł brwi, a później zapytał ją:

\- Czy warto się poświęcać dla samego konwenansu? Szczególnie, gdy nikt, poza tobą i mną, nie będzie wiedział, jak naprawdę spędziliśmy tę noc?

Dotknęła dłońmi swych policzków, które niespodziewanie zrobiły się gorące.

Thrawn, oczywiście, miał rację: na dostawionym łóżku czy też na podłodze – nie miało to tak właściwie znaczenia, bo i tak liczyło się tylko to, że Faro zdecydowała się przespać w jego pokoju, a to w gruncie rzeczy w zupełności wystarczało, by rozpuścić plotkę o jej „sekretnym romansie” z wielkim admirałem.

Nawet gdyby nic między nimi się nie wydarzyło, ludzie, gdyby tylko zechcieli, mogli zacząć rozpowiadać o nich najróżniejsze rzeczy. A te kilka godzin, które Karyn tu spędziła, pijąc i konwersując z Thrawnem? Równie dobrze mogli byli uprawiać wtedy seks! Kto, prócz nich samych, mógł zaświadczyć, że tego nie robili?

Zrezygnowana utkwiła wzrok w podłodze. Ani jej, ani jemu nie byłoby za wygodnie na tym dywanie, niezależnie od ilości koców, które dostarczyłaby im hotelowa obsługa. Łóżko, z kolei, było ogromne – każde z nich mogło zająć „swoją” stronę, a w razie potrzeby mogli nawet wznieść barierę ze swoich podręcznych bagaży, która uniemożliwiłaby im jakiekolwiek przypadkowe zetknięcie się ze sobą podczas snu.

Wielki admirał wpatrywał się w nią, czekając na jej odpowiedź. Karyn westchnęła głośno.

\- Nie powinnam była cię o to prosić – stwierdziła – żebyś mnie przenocował u siebie. Nie pomyślałam, jak to może zostać odebrane przez innych.

\- To nieistotne – odparł Thrawn. – Ważne, żebyś czuła się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Ufasz mi, Karyn?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała bez namysłu. – Dlaczego miałabym ci nie ufać?

Zerknęła na pozostałości po ich wspólnym piciu, otwarte i opróżnione butelki, na jedno olbrzymie łóżko pośrodku pokoju, a potem na niego… wysokiego, wysportowanego mężczyznę, o którego życiu prywatnym nie wiedziała za wiele.

Nie słyszała, żeby Thrawn z kimkolwiek się spotykał, nie znała nawet jego orientacji seksualnej ani preferencji. Zabawne, że pili razem przez te kilka godzin, a Chiss ani słowem nie zdradził się, czy miał kogoś: jeśli nie na stałe, to przynajmniej na oku.

Przyglądała mu się z uwagą, kiedy odbierał od pokojówki świeżą pościel – nie brzmiał ani trochę jak osoba pijana! Zawsze uprzejmy, z doskonałymi manierami! Może w rzeczywistości alkohol wcale mu nie szkodził, a jedynie ona… była nieco wstawiona i…

\- Karyn, nie zasypiaj na krześle.

\- Nie śpię. Przymknęłam tylko na moment oczy.

Usłyszała jego głos z bliższej odległości:

\- Chodź. Położysz się na łóżku, we własnej pościeli.

Pozwoliła mu się tam zaprowadzić, a nawet ściągnąć sobie buty. O dziwo, nie miałaby problemu z tym, gdyby Thrawn ją rozebrał, a następnie otulił kołdrą i ukołysał do snu. Ten jednak postanowił wpierw ją pouczyć, jakby wciąż była jego podwładną, a on – jej dowódcą.

\- Ustalmy zasady – powiedział Thrawn – żebyśmy nie zrobili sobie wzajemnie krzywdy. To ważne, Karyn, żebyś powiedziała mi, co czujesz, czego pragniesz i czego absolutnie sobie nie życzysz. Powiedz szczerze, otwarcie, co myślisz o tej sytuacji: o spaniu ze mną w jednym łóżku.

\- Ufam ci – oparła sennie. – Będzie dobrze.

\- Być może – odrzekł Thrawn – ja nie ufam samemu sobie w dostatecznym stopniu. Wiem, że zależy mi na tobie, i nie chcę cię, żeby spotkało cię coś złego. Muszę cię chronić i zadbać o to, byś była szczęśliwa, ale nie wiem, czy robię to dobrze; czasem wydaje mi się, że mógłbym inaczej… proszę, nie zasypiaj jeszcze, wysłuchaj mnie do końca.

Potrząsnął nią lekko. Otwarła oczy.

\- Chciałbym cię objąć i pocałować – wyznał jej wtedy. – Chciałbym, żebyś ty też tego chciała. Od chwili, gdy znaleźliśmy się tu razem, a może nawet wcześniej… kiedy uśmiechnęłaś się na mój widok, myślałem o tym, żeby cię pocałować. Potem, gdy zaczęliśmy pić, z każdym kolejnym kieliszkiem miałem ochotę powiedzieć ci, że… Wyglądasz pięknie, Karyn.

Mówił to swoim zwykłym, monotonnym głosem, jakby czytał jakiś tekst, dokument albo instrukcję obsługi, stąd też nie od razu dotarł do niej sens wypowiadanych przez niego słów.

Popatrzyła na niego zdumiona, a potem… parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Upiłeś się, Thrawn – odpowiedziała rozbawiona. – Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi nic równie miłego, a teraz… wybacz, ale brzmisz jak mężczyzna, który dawno nie miał żadnej kobiety.

\- Może nie miałem żadnej.

Zaśmiała się znów, mimowolnie.

\- Wiesz, że zastanawiałam się, czy ciebie w ogóle interesują kobiety? Czy może wolisz mężczyzn?

\- I do jakich doszłaś wniosków?

\- Do żadnych.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.

Już myślała, że Thrawn odpuścił, kiedy ten odezwał się:

\- Mogłaś spróbować to sprawdzić. Chciałbym, żebyś spróbowała.

\- Niby w jaki sposób? Całując cię na mostku _Chimaery_? – zażartowała Karyn. – W obecności członków naszej załogi? Przy Vaderze? Czy może lepiej przy Vanto i Ar’alani?

\- Mogłaś, na przykład, pocałować mnie na pożegnanie, zanim wsiadłaś na prom, który zabrał mi ciebie… który zabrał cię z _Chimaery_. Albo zaproponować mi spotkanie na Coruscant, coś w charakterze randki i…

\- Nic by z tego nie wyszło – odmruknęła Faro. – To znaczy: chętnie poszłabym z tobą na randkę, gdyby to faktycznie była randka, a nie, no wiesz, praca pod przykrywką czy jakiś test. Nie umawiasz się z kimś – pokreśliła – jeśli nie masz pewności, czy się temu komuś w ogóle podobasz i czy masz u niego lub niej jakiekolwiek szanse.

\- Jak jesteś w stanie to stwierdzić? – spytał ją Chiss.

\- Nie wiem! Zwykle ta druga osoba wysyła jakieś sygnały, a jeśli to ktoś z twoich znajomych, możesz zebrać o niej czy o nim jakieś informacje, typu: czy ma dziewczynę bądź chłopaka, czy pociągają go albo ją przedstawiciele lub przedstawicielki tej samej płci czy przeciwnej… Bazujesz na tym, czego uda ci się dowiedzieć. Ty z pewnością posiadałeś o mnie mnóstwo informacji, jak choćby…

\- Czy podobają ci się Chissowie? – dokończył za nią sceptycznie Thrawn. – Myślisz, że twoje spotkanie z Ar’alani było przygotowanym przeze mnie testem, który miał zmierzyć twoją podatność na urok Chissów?

\- Nie. Raczej nie. Rany, Thrawn.

Wyprostowała się i usiadła tak, by móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Przetarła oczy dłońmi i skoncentrowała się na nim: na wyrazie jego twarzy, z którego nie była w stanie w owej chwili wyczytać zbyt wiele. Nie umiała powiedzieć, czy żartował, jak sądziła z początku, czy mówił poważnie, czy też sprawdzał ją jedynie.

\- Chcesz się po prostu przekonać, jakby to było, gdybyśmy się pocałowali – zaryzykowała. – No dobrze. Zróbmy to, a później pójdziemy spać.

\- Nie – zaprzeczył raptownie. – Chcę, żebyś zechciała mnie pocałować. Może pragnę tego nawet bardziej, niż żebyś to zrobiła naprawdę.

\- Komplikujesz wszystko niepotrzebnie – odpowiedziała mu Karyn.

Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w usta. Krótko i rzeczowo.

\- Tak dobrze? – zapytała.

\- Nie.

Kontratakował i od jego zaborczego pocałunku zakręciło jej się w głowie bardziej niż po ostatnim kieliszku wina. Na moment zabrakło jej tchu. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. Zupełnie.

\- Moja Karyn – rzekł Thrawn, obejmując ją ciasno. – Być może masz rację.

\- Doprawdy? W której kwestii?

\- Upiłem się – wyszeptał jej do ucha. – To coś okropnego, tak się upić i dopuścić do tego, żeby nasze najgłębiej skrywane sekrety ujrzały światło dzienne.

\- Nikomu nie zdradzę twoich tajemnic, Thrawn – zapewniła go Karyn. – Ani nie będę ci wypominać tego, że chciałeś się ze mną całować po pijaku, jutro, gdy już wytrzeźwiejesz.

\- Nie. Nie chciałem tylko, żebyś dowiedziała się o tym w ten sposób – odparł. – To co innego.

Nie zrozumiała go, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą. Jego następne słowa zdezorientowały ją jeszcze bardziej:

\- Chciałbym, żebyś mnie skuła kajdankami.

\- Co takiego?

Zachichotała. Owszem, ciekawiło ją to, jakie Thrawn miał preferencje, ale czym innym było rozważać tę kwestię w myślach, a czym innym usłyszeć z jego ust tego typu propozycję.

\- Dzięki temu będziesz bezpieczna – upierał się Chiss. – A ja będę miał pewność, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy, gdybym w jakiś sposób stracił nad sobą panowanie.

„No pięknie”, pomyślała Faro.

\- Zawsze nosisz przy sobie kajdanki? – zainteresowała się. – Zresztą, nieważne. Nie mogę cię nimi skuć, bo jestem w tej chwili nie mniej pijana od ciebie i rano oboje byśmy bardzo tego żałowali, gdybym przez przypadek zgubiła do nich klucz. Poproś mnie o to jutro, na trzeźwo, a wówczas… zastanowię się.

Nie chciała, żeby to zabrzmiało tak, jakby z nim flirtowała, ale tak jakoś… nie umiała się powstrzymać, by nie zażartować sobie z niego w tej sytuacji. Potem przez moment rozmyślała o skutym kajdankami Thrawnie, na dodatek pozbawionym niektórych części swojego białego munduru, i niespodziewanie zrobiło jej się gorąco od tych myśli. I nie pomagało jej wcale ochłonąć to, że wielki admirał tulił się do niej, jakby była jego kołem ratunkowym.

„Ciekawe, czy zawsze się tak zachowywał, gdy się upił”, pomyślała. „I czy w ogóle, kiedykolwiek, wypił tyle w czyimś towarzystwie”.

Thrawn, bądź co bądź, na polu prywatnym zwykle dystansował się od ludzi i Faro nie potrafiła wskazać ani jednej osoby, która obecnie mogła być dla Chissa bliskim przyjacielem i powiernikiem. Wydawało jej się, że pomimo swych zdumiewających zdolności przywódczych Thrawn był raczej społecznie wycofany i zamknięty w sobie, a wywnioskowała to z tego, że wielki admirał rzadko i niechętnie uczestniczył w jakichkolwiek spotkaniach towarzyskich, jeśli nie wiązały się one ściśle z jego pracą, zaś swój czas wolny wolał spędzać samotnie, studiując sztukę albo czytając jakieś stare woluminy.

Z tego też względu to całe nieoczekiwane czynienie jej awansów zabrzmiało w jej uszach jak zwykły pijacki bełkot. Trzeźwo i chłodno myślący Thrawn nigdy nie posunął się do tego, żeby…

A jednak upił się w jej obecności, a z racji tego, że Chiss zawsze planował wszystko z wyprzedzeniem, kilka kroków naprzód, Faro mogła zakładać, że upicie się było jakąś częścią jego strategii. Tylko że ta metoda nie zadziałała tak, jak powinna… czyli jak właściwie?

Karyn zachodziła w głowę, co takiego Thrawn zamierzył, czy też co takiego sobie uroił. Alkohol miał mu pomóc wyzbyć się zahamowania i uprzedzeń? Czy może pozbawić go tymczasowo jego racjonalności i opanowania? Nie mogło tu chodzić wyłącznie o przysłowiowy „kieliszek dla kurażu” – gdyby Thrawn chciał jej wyznać… co takiego? Że Karyn mu się podobała? Wówczas zwyczajnie by to zrobił. Nie, jego problem musiał być głębszy, skoro rozwiązaniem okazało się kilka butelek… po których oboje, jak jej się zdawało, zrobili się bardziej senni niż rozochoceni.

Thrawn chwilami odpływał gdzieś myślami, a po tym, gdy zrealizował swoje „marzenie”, by objąć i pocałować Karyn, nie przejawiał najmniejszej chęci, by posunąć się dalej. Wyjąwszy, oczywiście, tamtą dziwaczną wzmiankę o kajdankach, którą Faro być może błędnie odczytała jako propozycję seksualną.

W gruncie rzeczy przed tamtym pocałunkiem Karyn nie zastanawiała się nawet – nie na poważnie, w każdym razie! – jak by to było przespać się z Thrawnem. Skoro wielki admirał nie okazywał jej żadnych romantycznych uczuć, ani nigdy nic podobnego jej nie sugerował, Faro wyszła z założenia, że nie był nią w ten sposób zainteresowany. Stąd też, zapewne, nie przeszło jej w ogóle przez myśl to, że współdzielenie przez nich hotelowego pokoju mogło być czymś niestosownym. Albo że mogli przez to znaleźć się w niedwuznacznej sytuacji. Takiej, jak ta teraz.

„Chciałbym, żebyś mnie chciała”, powiedział jej Thrawn.

Nie powiedział natomiast tego, czego Faro zdołała się po pewnym czasie domyślić sama: że pragnął ją zaciągnąć do swojego łóżka, a równocześnie, paradoksalnie, sam sabotował swoje własne plany, jak gdyby osiągnięte w taki sposób zwycięstwo wcale go nie zadowalało. Jakby nie potrafił wykorzystać tego wszystkiego, co wiedział o niej, by ją usidlić i uwieść. Może wydawało mu się to niemoralne, a może… może w istocie nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, oszukując ją, że mógłby być dla niej kimś innym niż był naprawdę.

Znała go i wiedziała, że był genialnym strategiem i zdobywcą. Mogła zatem przypuszczać, że działał według jakiegoś planu i że każdy jego ruch był dobrze przemyślany. Dlatego teraz, kiedy Karyn nieco otrzeźwiała, zaczęła powątpiewać w spontaniczność jego słów i czynów oraz w to, czy rzeczywiście Thrawn był tak pijany, jak twierdził, i czy w ogóle mógł się aż tak upić… Jak miałaby się z nim na serio umówić, gdy w jej oczach Chiss był zawsze wszechwiedzącym „mistrzem gry”, a sama najczęściej czuła się jak jego pionek?

Do tego stopnia zaczęła kwestionować jego „naturalność”, że nie była w owej chwili pewna, czy pocałował ją, bo był pijany, czy też i to było częścią jakiegoś jego planu. Zadrżała w jego ramionach, a on pogłaskał ją po plecach. Czy istniało dobre wyjście z tej sytuacji? Taki scenariusz, w którym żadne z nich nie krzywdziło tego drugiego?

\- Może ustalmy na początek pewne zasady – zadecydowała Karyn.

„To, co mówimy i robimy po pijaku, nie wpłynie w żaden sposób na nasze wzajemne relacje”, chciała mu oświadczyć, ale w ostatniej sekundzie zmieniła zdanie i ugryzła się w język, bo przeszło jej przez myśl, że zabrzmiałoby to właściwie tak, jak zaproszenie do… zrobienia czegoś nieodpowiedzialnego. Tymczasem ona próbowała wyłącznie przekazać Thrawnowi, że wciąż żywiła do niego ogromny szacunek i to, że się przed nią tak „otworzył”, nie umniejszało w żaden sposób w jej oczach jego wizerunku: wspaniałego dowódcy i świetnego stratega.

Utknęli na dłuższą chwilę w przyjacielskim, niedźwiedzim uścisku i zdawać by się mogło, że Chiss z czasem wrócił do siebie i że nie zamierzał jej, niestety, ponownie pocałować. Szkoda, pomyślała Faro, bo ów pocałunek okazał się zdumiewająco przyjemny. Thrawn smakował wybornie, jak wytrawne czerwone wino, a całował jeszcze lepiej. A może ten pocałunek tak miło ją zaskoczył, bo podświadomie pragnęła tego?

Lubiła Thrawna, bez wątpienia, idealizowała go niekiedy, ale nie wyobrażała sobie romansu z nim. Coś takiego – spotykanie się ze swoim szefem! A obecnie: byłym szefem! – wydawało jej się niewłaściwe, dlatego stłumiła w zarodku wszystkie nieprzyzwoite myśli na temat tego przystojnego Chissa. A kiedy Karyn poznała go lepiej, wmówiła sobie, że całkiem dobrze im obojgu było w bezpiecznej „strefie przyjaźni”.

Relacje między przełożonym a podwładną nierzadko bywały problematyczne, kiedy pojawiał się w nich podtekst seksualny. To, że Thrawn nie okazywał wprost swoich emocji i że ważył każde słowo, zanim je wypowiedział na głos, skutkowało tym, że nigdy nie robił seksistowskich uwag, ani nie sugerował niczego, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób naruszyć porządek, regulamin i spokój umysłu swojej pierwszej oficer.

Z czasem można było dojść do wniosku, że ten piękny jak posąg niebieski mężczyzna był równie zimny jak głaz. Dało się więc go podziwiać, z bliska czy z daleka, ale raczej trudno było fantazjować o nim. A żeby go niespodziewanie objąć i pocałować? Coś takiego było zwyczajnie nie do pomyślenia!

Poza tym, to, w jaki sposób Thrawn patrzył na niestosownie, w jego przekonaniu, zachowujących się ludzi, mogło ostudzić wszelkie tego typu zapały. Odkąd Chiss pojawił się na _Chimaerze_ , Karyn zawsze pilnowała, by wszystkie guziki jej munduru były dokładnie zapięte i by jej wysokie oficerskie buty lśniły jak dwa czarne lustra. Nie chciała zobaczyć w płomiennych oczach swojego dowódcy iskier gniewu, co więcej, życzyła sobie, żeby Thrawn ją szanował i żeby spoglądając na nią, widział coś więcej, niż tylko jej płeć.

Później z zadowoleniem spostrzegła, że on jej płci prawie w ogóle nie dostrzegał. Czasem tylko, zapewne odruchowo, wielki admirał wykonywał jakieś „staromodne gesty”, na przykład przepuszczał Karyn w drzwiach, co w gruncie rzeczy wcale jej nie przeszkadzało, bo nigdy nie odczuła, by chciał jej w ten sposób coś udowodnić, jakąś jej „słabość” czy „gorszość”. Nie próbował jej upokorzyć. Był uprzejmy – to wszystko!

Nic, absolutnie nic, zdaniem Faro, nie wskazywało na to, by Thrawn był dla niej miły z innego powodu niż z racji tego, że komandor, a obecnie komodor, stawała na głowie, by wypełnić wszystkie jego rozkazy i zasłużyć sobie na jego zaufanie. Starała się, a on jako jej dowódca to doceniał – lubił, kiedy wszystko na jego statku działało sprawnie.

Sympatia mogła zamienić się w sentyment, kiedy Faro opuściła pokład _Chimaery_ : oboje pamiętali przeżyte wspólnie bitwy i dobrze wspominali swoją współpracę. Co prawda, nie kontaktowali się później zbyt często, ale zwyczajowo przesyłali sobie czasem życzenia. Kiedy spotkali się osobiście raz czy drugi, podczas jakichś oficjalnych uroczystości, zamienili ze sobą raptem kilka zdań, rozmawiało im się jednak całkiem dobrze i potem Faro długo zastanawiała się, czy nie nawiązać z Thrawnem łączności przez holonet i nie zapytać go, ot tak po prostu: „co słychać?”. Po namyśle zrezygnowała, bo wydawało jej się, że wielki admirał niekoniecznie miał ochotę na to, by się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. W przeciwnym bowiem razie sam by do niej zadzwonił, spytał, co u niej i wysłuchał jej obszernego monologu o zarządzaniu i kierowaniu Jedenastą Flotą.

Zabawne, że siedząc w hotelowym pokoju i pijąc kieliszek za kieliszkiem, próbowali sobie zrekompensować te wszystkie wcześniejsze nieodbyte rozmowy przez komunikator. W efekcie przesadzili z tym „zacieśnianiem więzi” – skończyli, obejmując się, jak dwoje cudownie ocalonych, którzy odnaleźli się po latach.

Zdawało jej się, że oboje nie wiedzieli do końca, czego tak właściwie chcą i czego oczekują po tym spotkaniu – a Thrawn, który bardzo nie lubił czegoś nie wiedzieć, dość desperacko starał się ustalić, czy Karyn pragnie czegoś więcej… i czym było owo „więcej”.

Zatem to był test. Czy go zdała? Trudno powiedzieć.

Thrawn oparł głowę na jej ramieniu i przez moment Karyn walczyła z jego ciężarem, po to tylko, by honorowo przegrać: przewrócili się oboje na łóżko, a wielki admirał… no cóż, zupełnie przestał kontaktować. Faro udało się zepchnąć go z siebie i, całkiem niechcący, stworzyć przez to nowy problem: Chiss leżał w poprzek łóżka, najwyraźniej pijany jak bela, nie sposób go było przetoczyć na bok, ani w owej chwili obudzić.

„Zdumiewające”, pomyślała Karyn, gdy z niewiadomego sobie powodu przestała nagle odczuwać senność. Najpierw wielki admirał wygadywał głupoty i zachowywał się irracjonalnie, a teraz spał jak zabity! „Zapewne jutro o niczym nie będzie pamiętał”, stwierdziła po części z ulgą, a po części z żalem.

I choć mogło się to zakończyć znacznie gorzej, szczególnie dla niej, takie rozwiązanie ani trochę jej nie satysfakcjonowało.


	4. Chapter 4

Faro odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę, by dotknąć jego czarnogranatowych włosów, i zastygła na moment, zerkając ze zdumieniem raz po raz, to na swoją dłoń, to na jego twarz. Przyłapała się na tym, że miała w owej chwili ogromną ochotę sprawdzić, jak miękka była jego niebieska skóra i poczuć pod palcami te ostre kości policzkowe i wyrazisty podbródek… ale jakby to wyglądało, gdyby Thrawn nagle się ocknął i spostrzegł, że jego podwładna… jego _była podwładna_ tak samowolnie i impertynencko dotyka jego twarzy? Można było, co prawda, stworzyć pozór, że sprawdzała jedynie jego oddech i puls, lecz wyrwany z głębokiego snu Chiss mógł nie być w zbyt dobrym humorze, ani w nastroju do żartów. W gruncie rzeczy, lepiej było dla niej i dla niego, że spał słodko, a nie, na przykład, awanturował się.

Problemem natomiast okazało się to, że ona nie mogła w tej sytuacji spokojnie zasnąć – trudno powiedzieć, co wywołało u niej ten nieoczekiwany i niepożądany stan pobudzenia: nowe otoczenie? Bliska obecność wielkiego admirała Thrawna? Nadmiar wrażeń? Niestety, pod wpływem któregoś z tych czynników jej organizm zdecydował się objąć nocną wachtę. Alkohol przestał już częściowo na nią działać i Karyn poczuła ogromne zmęczenie, a i owszem, ale nie senność.

Spojrzała na stolik, przy którym pili, i pomyślała, że może powinna nieco uprzątnąć ten bałagan. Cicho, by nie zbudzić Thrawna, Faro wzięła się do pracy. Nie zajęło jej to zresztą dużo czasu.

Zerknęła na chronometr. „Cóż za zła godzina”, przeszło jej przez myśl, „za późno, a zarazem za wcześnie, by wyjść z hotelowego pokoju i udać się na spacer, dokądkolwiek, chociażby pozwiedzać ten budynek, albo pobiegać na zewnątrz”. O tej porze wszyscy spali i tak samo spać powinna również i ona. Ale jak miała zasnąć? Czy pomógłby jej w tym jeszcze jeden kieliszek wina?

Postanowiła przebrać się w wygodniejsze ciuchy, w coś na kształt zaimprowizowanej piżamy. Podkoszulek i legginsy w tych okolicznościach wydały jej się stosownym i sensownym ubiorem, a Thrawn po przebudzeniu nie powinien z tego powodu czynić jej uwag czy krytykować ją za „gorszący wygląd”. Ostatecznie, komodor nie była obecnie na służbie i czymś dziwacznym, w jej mniemaniu, byłoby spanie w mundurze… nawet niekompletnym, bez kurtki i pasa z ekwipunkiem, jak gotowy do walki o każdej porze dnia i nocy chissański wojownik.

Uśmiechnęła się, przyglądając się Thrawnowi, który tak właśnie wyglądał, a potem doszła do wniosku, że i on musiał mieć w swoim podręcznym bagażu jakąś piżamę, niemożliwym byłoby wszak, żeby sypiał w swoim śnieżnobiałym mundurze i codziennie rano, przed śniadaniem, prasował swoje ubranie, by nikt z jego załogi nie zorientował się, że wkraczając na mostek, wielki admirał był mocno „wczorajszy”.

Druga możliwość, jaka zaświtała Karyn kiedyś w głowie, zakładała, że Thrawn w ogóle nie sypiał: że był jak wampir na diecie, który nie pijał ludzkiej krwi… podobno. Albo był bardzo wybredny w kwestii wyboru swojego pożywienia i zwracał szczególną uwagę na rocznik i pochodzenie czerwonego trunku…

Żarty żartami, ale gdyby Faro założyła się wtedy z Hammerly i Pyrondi, że wielki admirał zrezygnował ze snu, tak samo jak z innych niższych potrzeb, straciłaby właśnie parę kredytów. Tak samo nietrafiona okazała się sugestia Lomara, że Thrawn sypiał z otwartymi oczyma, które żarzyły się czerwienią w ciemnościach jego sypialni. Oczywiście, nikt z załogi _Chimaery_ nie odważyłby się wtargnąć do prywatnych kwater wielkiego admirała w środku nocy, by zweryfikować te wszystkie mniej lub bardziej szalone teorie na jego temat. Teraz zaś Karyn niekoniecznie miała chęć chwalić się tym, że odkryła wreszcie prawdę – musiałaby bowiem zdradzić, w jaki sposób do tego doszło, że de facto wylądowała z Thrawnem w jednym łóżku…

Mieli je współdzielić w sposób dyskretny i cywilizowany, lecz skończyło się na tym, że Chiss padł na wznak centralnie na środku łóżka i Karyn mogła w tej chwili wybierać, czy wolała leżeć po jego lewej czy po prawej stronie. Mogła też go obudzić i spróbować przekonać go, by zdjął buty i położył się spać jak człowiek.

Po chwili wahania Faro postanowiła potrząsnąć nim lekko.

\- Admirale Thrawn? Thrawn!

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią nieprzytomnym, niewidzącym wzrokiem.

\- Buty – powiedziała Faro, wskazując dłonią na jego stopy.

Uniósł wtedy prawą nogę i wykonał dwa kopniaki w powietrze, jakby bronił się przed napaścią niewidzialnego wroga. Następnie przetoczył się na bok i ponownie zapadł w sen.

Karyn stłumiła chichot.

Przysiadła na łóżku i z niejaką obawą sięgnęła po starannie wypolerowany admiralski but, analizując w głowie pozycję, zasięg ruchów i kopnięć Chissa, i ustawiając się tak, by z jego perspektywy znaleźć się w martwym punkcie.

Pierwszy but zszedł gładko, ale przy drugim, Thrawn zorientował się, że stał się celem czyjegoś ataku, i kiedy Karyn pociągnęła go za nogę, wykorzystując jej siłę i dokładając do niej swoją własną, Chiss poderwał się z miejsca i rzucił się na nią. Dopiero, gdy przygwoździł ją do łóżka swoim ciężarem, zidentyfikował ją poprawnie jako Karyn, swoją przyjaciółkę, a nie wroga, co wywołało u niego pewną konsternację.

Nadal był półprzytomny i nie do końca rozumiał, co takiego właśnie się wydarzyło i dlaczego leżał na komodor Faro. Omiótł wzrokiem swoje otoczenie: hotelowy pokój, pojedyncze łóżko; spojrzał z góry na nią…

Na jej policzkach zakwitły rumieńce. Niewątpliwie wyglądało to dość dziwnie, sugestywnie i jedyną rzeczą, której Karyn mogła sobie teraz pogratulować w myślach, było to, że zaczęła rozbierać Chissa od butów, a nie od jakiejś innej, na przykład górnej części jego munduru. Zdjęcie mu butów było wszak logicznym posunięciem i poza chęcią zachowania czystości ich wspólnego łóżka trudno było przypisać jej jakąkolwiek inną intencję. Faro starała się oddychać spokojnie i ułożyć naprędce sensowne wyjaśnienie ich obecnej sytuacji, które nie wzbudziłoby zastrzeżeń Thrawna czy podejrzeń, że przekroczyli razem jakąś niepisaną granicę w swoich wzajemnych koleżeńskich stosunkach.

\- Chciałam cię obudzić, bo zasnąłeś – zaczęła mu tłumaczyć, ale nim zdołała przejść do sedna, Thrawn uciszył ją pocałunkiem.

„O nie!”, pomyślała Faro. „Doszedł do całkowicie mylnego wniosku!”.

„O tak!”, zareagowało niespodziewanie jej ciało, któremu bliskość Chissa wydała się bardzo przyjemna.

\- Przepraszam – rzekł nieco zachrypniętym głosem wielki admirał. – W istocie zasnąłem. Możemy kontynuować.

\- Co takiego? – pisnęła Faro. – Co chcesz kontynuować? Picie? Czy może spanie?

Thrawn częściowo zmrużył swe lśniące oczy, tak, że ich blask przestał ją oślepiać i Karyn mogła przynajmniej spróbować odczytać wyraz jego twarzy. Niewielka zmarszczka na jego niebieskim czole świadczyła o tym, że czegoś tu nie rozumiał i usiłował szybko rozeznać się w sytuacji.

\- Byliśmy w trakcie… czegoś – stwierdził.

\- Tak. – zgodziła się z nim Faro. – Byliśmy w trakcie rozmowy, kiedy przysnąłeś.

Nie dodała jednak, że rozważali pomysł skucia Thrawna kajdankami i że on się przy tym upierał, a ona starała się mu to wyperswadować.

\- Wydaje mi się, że omawialiśmy pewną teorię i postanowiliśmy ją sprawdzić w praktyce – powiedział Chiss, a potem popatrzył na nią pytająco. – Czy może zasnąłem przed fazą testów?

\- Przed – sapnęła Karyn. – Zdecydowanie: przed!

\- Och. Nie…

Odchrząknął.

\- Nie miałem na myśli nic zdrożnego – zaznaczył. – Raczej chodziło mi o badanie naszych reakcji na poszczególne bodźce.

Zerknął na jej usta i uśmiechnął się.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

\- I jakiej reakcji oczekiwałeś? – zapytała.

Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej.

\- Thrawn?

\- Karyn.

Prawdopodobnie dobrze się bawił, obserwując ją teraz: to jak walczyła bardziej z samą sobą niż z nim. Pewnie wziął pod uwagą nie jedną, a kilka możliwości dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń i czekał, na który scenariusz zdecyduje się ona. Ciekawiło go to: jej odpowiedź na jego ewidentną prowokację…

Zrobiło jej się zarazem duszno i gorąco: Thrawn niezaprzeczalnie był ciężki, o czym Faro przekonała się już wcześniej, a ponadto zgrzała się, kiedy jej umysł zaczęły zaprzątać wpierw niestosowne, a następnie jawnie nieprzyzwoite myśli. Jedną rzeczą było oglądać z tak bliska całkiem przystojne oblicze wielkiego admirała, a drugą: czuć jego ciało, twarde i umięśnione, i irytować się nie tyle tym, że Chiss leżał na niej, ile tym, że nadal miał na sobie swój mundur… Co zrobiłaby, gdyby jej nie unieruchomił?

Dlaczego nie zmitygował się od razu, nie podniósł się natychmiast, by ją uwolnić?

Spojrzała znów w jego czerwone oczy, śmielej, i odważyła się mu oznajmić:

\- Ostatnią rzeczą, o której wtedy rozmawialiśmy były… zasady.

\- Interesujące – odrzekł Thrawn. – Czego dokładnie one dotyczyły?

\- Spania razem – odparła Karyn.

A potem dodała prędko:

\- W jednym łóżku!

\- Powiedz mi zatem – zwrócił się do niej Chiss – co takiego ustaliliśmy?

\- Nic. Znaczy: nic szczególnego. W pierwszej chwili nic nie przyszło mi do głowy, a później, kiedy zaczęłam się nad tym zastanawiać, zanim zdążyliśmy przedyskutować moje propozycje i podzielić jakoś łóżko, ty zwyczajnie zasnąłeś. Na mnie – położyła nacisk na te ostatnie słowa.

\- Ach tak.

Najwyraźniej Thrawn nie widział w tym nic niewłaściwego.

\- Myślę, że pierwszą, nadrzędną zasadą będzie to – Faro odchrząknęła i ironicznie użyła oficjalnego tonu: – że nie możesz spać na mnie.

\- Rozumiem.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Czy byłbyś łaskaw więc…?

\- Nie śpię w tym momencie, Karyn.

\- A ja z kolei nie oddycham.

\- Oddychasz. Czuję to.

Jęknęła przeciągle, a wówczas jego świetliste oczy zamigotały.

\- Dobrze. Ustaliliśmy zasadę pierwszą – powiedział Thrawn i nieoczekiwanie wsunął rękę za jej plecy.

Wykorzystując jej dezorientację, przetoczył się na bok i pociągnął ją za sobą. Jej twarz znów znalazła się naprzeciw jego twarzy, kiedy Chiss oświadczył jej:

\- Ty śpisz na górze.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Rozsunęła nogi i spróbowała się podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Kiedy osiągnęła swój cel i odgarnęła włosy z czoła, spostrzegła, że Thrawn przyglądał się jej z enigmatycznym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Jaka będzie druga reguła? – spytał ją po chwili, niby niewinnym tonem.

\- Mundur – wymamrotała – trzeba szanować. Przebierz się w piżamę.

\- A jeśli nie posiadam żadnej?

Policzki zaczęły ją wtedy piec. Czy on przypadkiem nie flirtował z nią?

\- Wówczas możesz spać w bieliźnie – zerknęła na niego i dodała szybko – i podkoszulku. Jakimkolwiek.

Jego klatka piersiowa nagle zaczęła unosić się nieregularnie, jak gdyby wielki admirał nie mógł złapać tchu, ale gdy Faro spojrzała na jego twarz, zrozumiała, że Chiss po prostu śmiał się bezgłośnie.

\- Zasada druga to konieczność noszenia podkoszulka? – zapytał rozbawiony.

\- Oraz bielizny!

Kiedy w końcu się uspokoił, na jego wargach ponownie zagościł szelmowski, jak jej się zdawało, uśmiech.

\- Pomożesz mi…?

\- Nie! – przestraszyła się Faro. – Nie ma mowy!

\- Karyn… muszę wstać, żeby zdjąć swój mundur i niestety będzie to trudne, jeśli pozostaniemy w tej ciekawej i, przyznam szczerze, nawet wygodnej pozycji.

Podała mu wtedy obie ręce i, odchylając się do tyłu, pomogła mu się podnieść.

Znów znaleźli się zbyt blisko siebie! Obróciła głowę, by nie patrzeć mu prosto w oczy – by nie zaświtała jej w głowie ta bezczelna myśl, że mogliby jeszcze raz, bo właściwie czemu by nie, się pocałować…

\- Dystans – syknęła. – Przynajmniej metrowy. To będzie reguła trzecia.

\- Ta zasada stoi w sprzeczności z pierwszą – skomentował to Thrawn.

Zerknęła na niego kątem oka i przyuważyła, że siedząc tuż obok niej na łóżku i zdecydowanie nie zachowując stosownego dystansu, wielki admirał ściągał z siebie swoją tunikę.

\- Nie – zaprotestowała Faro. – Pierwsza reguła mówi o tym, że… – urwała i pokręciła głową. – Po prostu dla naszego wzajemnego komfortu starajmy się nie pchać na siebie, nie walczyć o poduszkę czy kołdrę i, naturalnie, trzymać ręce przy sobie.

To tyczyło się także jej samej!

\- Jak zamierzasz to wyegzekwować? – zainteresował się Thrawn.

Niedbałym ruchem ręki poprawiał swoje włosy. Karyn powstrzymała się, by nie przygładzić paru odstających, niesfornych czarnych kosmyków na jego głowie.

\- Użyjemy kajdanek – stwierdziła.

Widząc jego uniesione brwi, parsknęła śmiechem.

\- To był żart – wyjaśniła pospiesznie. – Mamy nasze torby, dodatkowy koc… Możemy wznieść prowizoryczną barierę na środku łóżka.

Thrawn wstał bez słowa, podszedł do krzesła i zawiesił na nim swoją tunikę. Następnie zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie… Karyn odwróciła szybko wzrok.

\- Co o tym myślisz? – zapytała go, wpatrując się uparcie w przeciwległą ścianę.

Usłyszała szmery i szelesty, dźwięk jego kroków, a potem jęk napinających się sprężyn ich łóżka.

\- Proszę.

Coś gwałtownie uderzyło o materac tuż za jej plecami.

\- Oto koc.

Po chwili Thrawn dodał:

\- Mogę ci też oddać moją kołdrę, gdybyś jej także potrzebowała.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Nie chcę, żebyś zmarzł.

\- To mi raczej nie grozi – odrzekł Thrawn, nie kryjąc rozbawienia w swoim głosie.

No tak, jej gorący admirał nie musiał obawiać się nocnego chłodu, pomyślała z uśmiechem Faro.


	5. Chapter 5

Wspólnymi siłami wznieśli „wielki mur” z koca i narzuty na łóżko, mniejszy jednak od tego, który Karyn zaprojektowała wcześniej w swoich myślach, gdyż Thrawn sprzeciwił się stanowczo spaniu obok toreb, które przechodziły z rąk do rąk podczas transportu i rutynowych kontroli w kosmicznych portach, a Faro niestety musiała mu w tej kwestii przyznać rację, że taka bariera z ich wielokrotnie macanych bagaży, no cóż, naruszałaby zasady podstawowej higieny.

Swoją drogą, granica, którą wytyczyli, i tak była stricte konwencjonalna, równie dobrze mogliby położyć między sobą cokolwiek: blaster, albo, co pewnie Thrawnowi bardziej przypadłoby do gustu, zabytkowy miecz. Przez to, że zaczęli nagle aż tak wielką wagę przykładać do utrzymywania dystansu między sobą, Faro poczuła się tak, jakby podjęli walkę z jakąś pokusą czy niedozwolonym pociągiem seksualnym, i zamiast zlikwidować narastające między nimi napięcie, jedynie je wzmogli tą sztuczną… pruderią.

Przyjaciele przecież nie zaczęliby ot tak, bez powodu się obłapiać, nieprawdaż? Pod wpływem alkoholu, a i owszem, mogli nieoczekiwanie paść sobie w ramiona, wyznać sobie nawet miłość czy pocałować się, lecz kiedy trzeźwieli, wracał im rozum. A ta osoba za „murem” z koca i narzuty miała najtęższy umysł w całej galaktyce, jak przekonała się Faro. Na dodatek owa osoba dobrowolnie zazwyczaj dystansowała się od ludzi sama i nie okazywała emocji, lecz, co niekiedy niektórych niepokoiło lub denerwowało, opanowanie, obojętność i chłód. To mogła być przyjęta maska lub, jak przypuszczała Faro, celowo obrana przez Thrawna strategia, czy też typowe dla przedstawicieli jego gatunku zachowanie. Ostatecznie, admirał Ar’alani również przy pierwszym poznaniu nie wydała się Faro szczególnie otwartą osobą. Ale może, gdyby zaczęły pić razem…

Nie, chyba to nie alkohol pozwalał Chissom wreszcie się wyluzować, pomyślała Karyn, lecz coś innego, co wcale, przynajmniej jej, nie tak łatwo było nazwać czy opisać. Coś, co ewidentnie wydarzyło się między nią a Thrawnem i co doprowadziło do… przynajmniej kilku niejasnych sytuacji. Wpadłszy w wyjątkowo dobry nastrój, wielki admirał zaczął z nią flirtować, co dotychczas mu się nie zdarzało. Chyba. O ile Faro dobrze odczytywała wysyłane przez niego sygnały, jego słowa i gesty.

Ten towarzyski flirt mogł nie znaczyć nic, a mimo to Karyn nie potrafiła odpędzić od siebie tej uporczywej myśli, że być może Thrawn nagle zaczął ją podrywać… bo chyba to nie ona poderwała jego? Niby wprosiła się sama do jego hotelowego pokoju, ale… przecież nie chciała wtedy robić z nim niczego niestosownego! Niby to ona pocałowała go jako pierwsza, ale… sprowokował ją do tego swoją pijacką paplaniną! Testowanie teorii… A to dobre! Gdyby Thrawn zapytał ją o jej wnioski, Karyn musiałaby przyznać, że miała teraz istny mętlik w głowie. Przez niego.

Nie mogła spać przez niego, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, ale zwykle powody jej bezsenności były inne: nie zastanawiała się, czy wielki admirał czuł coś do niej, a jedynie myślała o pracy i o współpracy z nim. Ten element odparł po jej transferze i pozostało jej… innego rodzaju rozmyślanie o Thrawnie.

Zazwyczaj udawało jej się uspokoić i uciszyć te myśli, ale kiedy obiekt jej frustracji znajdował się w tym samym łóżku, co ona, było to trudne, nie, było to niemal niemożliwe. Dlaczego w ogóle przystała na ten dziwaczny łóżkowy układ, co ją do tego skłoniło? Odpowiedź, prawie natychmiast, przyszła do niej sama: Karyn nie wierzyła w to, żeby Chiss był zainteresowany nią w ten sposób, romantyczny czy erotyczny, a ponadto, wydawało jej się, że i jej minęło już „zauroczenie” wielkim admirałem.

Wiedziała, że to, co czasem przywoływała w myślach i sennych marzeniach, było jakimś wyidealizowanym jego obrazem, fantazją, która skonfrontowana z rzeczywistością, powinna przestać wreszcie ją nachodzić i nękać. Tego, jak sądziła, pragnęła i to mogła osiągnąć, zbliżając się do Thrawna. Przyjaźń i braterstwo, owe dwa szlachetne ideały powinny zastąpić niezdrowy pociąg do mężczyzny, którego Karyn przecież bardzo ceniła i podziwiała. Uznała, że poznawszy go lepiej, nie będzie więcej wymyślać niestworzonych rzeczy na jego temat.

Wcześniej, paradoksalnie jak mogłoby się wydawać, bliskość Thrawna pomagała jej stłumić owe niepożądane pragnienia. Jakieś jego ostrzejsze słowo, dziwne zachowanie czy niezrozumiały gest, to wszystko łącznie sprawiało, że Karyn nie próbowała wyobrażać sobie wielkiego admirała jako potencjalnego partnera życiowego. Do tego dochodziła też praca, nadmiar pracy, który najlepiej oczyszczał umysł z niepotrzebnych myśli.

Był jeszcze wstyd. Tak, Faro byłaby mocno zażenowana tym, gdyby Thrawn dowiedział się, o czym rozmyślała jego ówczesna zastępczyni, w swoim czasie wolnym, oczywiście. Kiedy pierwszy raz w swojej pobudzonej wyobraźni Karyn zobaczyła świetliste czerwone oczy, postanowiła przestać się masturbować. Nie potrafiłaby bowiem po czymś takim zachowywać się normalnie na mostku _Chimaery_ , w otoczeniu Thrawna, a próby myślenia o kimkolwiek innym podczas takich nocnych sesji z pewnością spełzłyby na niczym. Jej umysł, jak już zdążyła się zorientować, zafiksował się na tej zakazanej rzeczy i przemienił ją w erotyczną fantazję.

Krótko po tym, gdy objęła dowództwo nad Jedenastą Flotą, Faro spróbowała ponownie. Wpierw wyobrażała sobie różnych innych, znanych lub nieznanych jej mężczyzn, a potem pojawił się _on_. I wtedy po raz pierwszy pozwoliła sobie dojść, myśląc o _nim_. Odczuwała, naturalnie, wstyd, ale mniejszy niż poprzednio, a kiedy spojrzała na tę kwestię inaczej, obiektywnie i racjonalnie, uświadomiła sobie, że nie robiła nic złego, fantazjując o _nim_ w swoim łóżku, po to jedynie, by się rozluźnić i zminimalizować odczuwany stres czy lęk. Ten wyobrażony Thrawn jej w tym pomagał, niejako. A to, że Faro wcześniej troszeczkę podkochiwała się w nim, usprawiedliwiało ów wybór.

Jeśli, oczywiście, można tu było mówić o jakimkolwiek wyborze! Podświadomość zadecydowała o tym za nią – przy innych fantazjach Faro nie czuła się aż tak dobrze. Czy miała później wyrzuty sumienia? Owszem, kiedy spotkała prawdziwego Thrawna raz czy drugi. Albo teraz. Jego rzeczywista bliskość podziałała na nią silniej niż hormonalna antykoncepcja, pozbawiając ją najmniejszej chęci samodzielnego zaspokojenia się. Gdyby jeszcze patrzyła na niego, a on na nią… Nie! To byłoby zbyt… _realne_!

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim byłoby chyba to, że Thrawn wpatrywałby się w nią z ciekawością naukowca, gdyby w jego obecności Faro zaczęła zachowywać się jakkolwiek dziwacznie. Zaś po tamtej wymianie pocałunków, Karyn mogła zakładać, że Chiss byłby skory do dalszego „eksperymentowania”. W jego odczuciu, zapewne, była to swego rodzaju symulacja i, oczywiście, nieoceniona okazja, by na własne oczy zaobserwować… zwyczaje godowe ludzi? Możliwe, że tak to w swojej głowie nazywał.

Jeśli Chiss chciał lepiej zrozumieć ludzi, potrzebował wypytać kogoś o nurtujące go kwestie, a po odejściu Vanto wokół niego nie było nikogo, komu Thrawn mógłby zadać kilka niezbyt dyskretnych pytań. W prywatnej rozmowie z Faro z pewnością nie podjąłby takiego tematu, gdyby nie to, że ostro się upił, co osłabiło jego czujność, a w zamian podsunęło mu parę szalonych pomysłów.

Takiego niebezpieczeństwa Karyn nie wzięła w ogóle pod uwagę: że _zaprzyjaźniając_ się z Thrawnem, mogła stać się obiektem jego badań i obserwacji, i że to na niej Chiss zechciałby testować swoje teorie dotyczące ludzi, czy też konkretnie: ludzkich kobiet. Nie przyszło jej w ogóle do głowy, że dla niego taka przyjaźń mogłaby oznaczać _bliskość_ , a nie, jak założyła sobie ona, _braterstwo_ , czyli innymi słowy postrzeganie kogoś jak członka rodziny i miłość platoniczną, a nie romantyczną! Może jej pragnienie było – z jego perspektywy – zbyt zuchwałe: przecież należeli do dwóch różnych gatunków i już prościej było się zakochać w tym _innym_ , _kosmicie_ , niż myśleć o niej lub o nim jak o siostrze czy bracie. Ludzie potrafili przestawić się na taki tryb myślenia, a Chissowie? Czy ilekroć Vanto patrzył na Thrawna jak na starszego brata, odczuwał smutek i dyskomfort, że ten opierał się przed przyjęciem na siebie takiejż roli?

Na dowódców podwładni spoglądali nierzadko z szacunkiem jak na ojca bądź matkę i Faro odczuła to na sobie, gdy podjęła się kierowania Jedenastą Flotą. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, chociaż wciąż miała w pamięci inny model dowodzenia, ten preferowany przez Thrawna. On nie był dla załogi _Chimaery_ „ojcem”, lecz kimś… trudno było to opisać. Najbliższy znaczeniowo byłby tu chyba termin „mentor”.

Wszyscy podlegli Chissowi oficerowie odczuwali to, że na uwagę wielkiego admirała musieli sobie zasłużyć. Ten, kto stał równo w szeregu, był dla niego niewidoczny. Z kolei ten kto stał krzywo… Faro westchnęła. Lepiej było nie drażnić Thrawna, a próbując się przed nim popisać, można było najprędzej osiągnąć efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego. Wykonując dobrze swoją pracę, zostawało się w końcu przez niego dostrzeżonym. Wtedy przychodził moment kluczowy: Thrawn wymyślał dla takiej osoby jakiś test. Jeśli udało jej się zdać ów najczęściej niełatwy sprawdzian, osoba ta mogła awansować w hierarchii i z czasem dołączyć do grona „zaufanych ludzi” wielkiego admirała. Większość żołnierzy miała jednak mylne wyobrażenie o tym, kim dla Thrawna byli owi bliscy współpracownicy. Wydawało im się, że takie wyróżnione osoby wiedziały cokolwiek o życiu prywatnym Chissa. Że przechodziły z nim na „ty” i że rozmawiały z nim nie tylko o pracy.

Mentoring, jak spostrzegła Faro, zupełnie nie sprawdzał się, kiedy na statku pojawiały się problemy związane z życiem prywatnym załogi. Ludzie nie byli droidami i czasem niestety zawodzili, gdy w grę wchodziły jakieś silne emocje. Srogi, oceniający ich nauczyciel nie był w stanie z nich wydobyć, co tak naprawdę ich trapiło. Mógł ich odsunąć od ich zadań, widząc, że nie byli w stanie ich wykonywać, ale nie znając przyczyny tego stanu, nie zapewniał im potrzebnego wsparcia. Dzień przerwy nie zawsze był najlepszym rozwiązaniem, podobnie jak odesłanie podkomendnego na kontrolę lekarską. Przyjęta odgórnie struktura kierowania statkiem czy flotą sprawiała, że niektóre czynności – w tym nadzór i kontrolę – zlecało się innym. I czasem, kiedy pośrodku tej drabiny dowodzenia pojawiał się problem, ktoś na tym najwyższym szczeblu nie był w stanie w ogóle pojąć, co działo się tam niżej. Mógł wtedy wezwać do siebie żołnierza, który sprawiał kłopoty, lecz na tego wówczas padał blady strach i przywódcy nie udawało się zazwyczaj nic od niego dowiedzieć. Empatia natomiast pomagała jakoś zbliżyć się do sytuacji tegoż żołnierza i zrozumieć, z czym ów się borykał, by później wskazać mu właściwe wyjście. Faro nigdy nie chciała przerażać swoich żołnierzy. Owszem, narzucała im dyscyplinę, ale starała się być wyrozumiałym dowódcą, szczególnie gdy widziała, że jej podwładni starali się, najlepiej jak mogli, wywiązać z powierzonych im zadań. Wiedziała też, że nie wszyscy radzili sobie dobrze z presją.

Thrawn, z kolei, nie miał oporów przed tym, by postawić komuś poprzeczkę zbyt wysoko i kazać mu ją przeskoczyć bez brania rozbiegu. „Wiem, że ci się nie uda i chcę zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz na porażkę”, to zapewne Chiss miał wtedy na myśli. Ludzie jednak rozumowali inaczej i pierwsze, co przychodziło im do głowy to: „to niemożliwe”, a drugie: „dlaczego mi to robisz?”. Na szczęście – dla załogi, oczywiście! – Thrawn miał zastępczynię, która równoważyła jego nieludzkie pomysły swoim bardziej pro-ludzkim podejściem.

Skądinąd Chiss był świetny w dostrzeganiu ludzkich emocji i fatalny w kwestii ich interpretowania. Wyłapywał to, co było na powierzchni, ale często nie rozumiał… głębi, tego mętliku myśli i uczuć, który ludzie nosili w sobie. Zresztą, tego właśnie nie dało się wyjaśnić czy przetłumaczyć na inny, nie-ludzki język. Ludzie pragnęli jednocześnie sprzecznych ze sobą rzeczy. Radzili sobie z wielkimi wyzwaniami i zamartwiali się z błahych powodów. Postępowali inaczej, niż nakazywały im instynkty. Chcieli uchodzić za racjonalnych, ale… od czasu do czasu zachowywali się głupio. Nawet ci bardzo inteligentni. Presja. To zwiększało szansę, że coś złego się wydarzy. Pod wpływem presji ludzie tracili głowy.

Porównywanie się z kimś tylko zwiększało presję, podobnie jak próba sprostania nieludzkim oczekiwaniom. Akceptacja siebie – to zdaniem Faro było niezmiernie ważne, by osiągnąć sukces. Żeby zmienić swoje myślenie czy postępowanie, trzeba było mocno tego pragnąć. To musiało wypływać z wewnątrz, a zatem być częścią „ja”, które chciało w jakiś sposób się doskonalić. Nie mogło jednak przemienić się w coś innego, w nie-ja. W Chissa, chociażby.

Karyn podziwiała Thrawna i równocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie będzie takim dowódcą jak on. Mogła jednak stać się lepszą wersją siebie, zainspirowana jego przykładem. Do tego, jak sądziła, wielki admirał ją przygotowywał: by rozwinęła swe skrzydła i „wyfrunęła z gniazda”. Awansowała wreszcie i zaczęła latać bez niego. A później… coś przyciągnęło ją do niego z powrotem.

Nie, nie zwątpiła nagle w siebie, w swoje umiejętności, tylko w to, czy… czy Thrawn był w stanie poradzić sobie bez niej. Po odejściu Vanto miał jeszcze ją. Teraz został sam.

Uświadomiwszy to sobie, Karyn przysunęła się bliżej niego. Tak bardzo chciała potrzymać go za rękę.


	6. Chapter 6

Jego czerwone oczy lśniły w półmroku jak dwie odległe gwiazdy. Po tym Faro mogła rozpoznać, że Thrawn obrócił się w jej stronę i, najwyraźniej, wpatrywał się uparcie w jej nieruchomą sylwetkę. Nic nie mówił i przez moment Karyn zaczęła się zastanawiać na poważnie nad tamtą teorią Lomara, a potem przypomniała sobie, że wielki admirał niegdyś dość często odpływał gdzieś myślami, stojąc na mostku _Chimaery_ czy siedząc w swym fotelu – że po prostu w takich chwilach Chiss dumał nad czymś tak głęboko, że przestawał nawet mrugać oczami.

Odchrząknęła wymownie, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Wówczas Thrawn wreszcie mrugnął, a światło jego oczu stało się odrobinę jaśniejsze i Karyn zyskała pewność, że wcale nie spał z otwartymi oczyma, ani nie lunatykował, lecz czekał na to, co zamierzała mu powiedzieć.

Odchrząknęła ponownie, jak stremowana aktorka przed dłuższym monologiem, a potem podzieliła się z nim refleksją:

\- To dziwne, że oboje nie możemy spać, zupełnie jakby następnego dnia czekała nas wielka bitwa. A to tylko… parę prezentacji i otwarta dyskusja, dotycząca jakichś nowych maszyn, które skonstruowano w Placówce Badań nad Zaawansowaną Bronią. Nie wiem, może to jakiś uboczny skutek picia alkoholu? Zwykle po nim robię się śpiąca, ale może zdarza się, że gdy wypije się za dużo, to trudniej potem zasnąć?

Thrawn przez chwilę patrzył na nią, i kiedy Karyn niemal zwątpiła w to, czy planował w ogóle się do niej odezwać, odrzekł:

\- Biologia ludzi i Chissów nieco się różni, ale podejrzewam, że alkohol powinien nam obojgu ułatwiać zasypianie. Nie dostrzegłem, przynajmniej u siebie, tego rodzaju skutków ubocznych. Czy to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie możesz spać po wypiciu paru kieliszków, czy takie sytuacje już się wcześniej zdarzały?

Faro przełknęła ślinę. Bądź co bądź rozmawiała ze swoim byłym dowódcą i wspominając o swojej okresowej bezsenności, wyjawiłaby mu o sobie dość dużo.

\- Nie po alkoholu – odparła oględnie. – Niektórzy z moich znajomych twierdzą, że mam słabą głowę. Słyszałam już nie raz: _Karyn, zasnęłaś na podłodze, musieliśmy cię przenieść na kanapę_.

Zaśmiała się, zakłopotana.

\- Dobrze, że tym razem nie usnęłam przy stoliku, w połowie naszej rozmowy – stwierdziła. – To by było takie żenujące.

\- Nie – odrzekł na to Thrawn. – Niespecjalnie.

Po namyśle dodał:

\- To przeze mnie nie możesz zasnąć, nieprawdaż?

\- Nie? Dlaczego? – udała zdumienie.

Thrawn posłał jej spojrzenie, od którego z miejsca zrobiło jej się gorąco.

Faro wiedziała, że powinna po prostu potwierdzić jego przypuszczenia, ale w jej przekonaniu coś takiego było zwyczajnie nieuprzejme, a białe kłamstwo w takich chwilach było pożądane i oczekiwane, przez większość osób przynajmniej. Nie przez Thrawna najwidoczniej.

\- Myślę, że chodzi tu raczej o całokształt – dopowiedziała. – Nowe miejsce, niecodzienna sytuacja. I… tak, to, że leżymy obok siebie w piżamach, czy też w bieliźnie… To z pewnością może mieć pewien wpływ na moje… na nasze zaburzenia snu.

Thrawn przymrużył jedno oko i… Faro mogłaby przysiąc, że wielki admirał unosił teraz brew w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób.

\- Twoja piżama nie ma z tym żadnego związku – poinformował ją. – Mój organizm nie potrzebuje takiej samej ilości snu jak twój i dokonując detoksykacji, zdołał w międzyczasie się zregenerować. Mogę zamknąć oczy, jeśli ich światło przeszkadza ci w zaśnięciu, jednakże wiedz, że tej nocy nie będę więcej spał.

Nie spodziewała się usłyszeć od niego takiej odpowiedzi i, szczerze powiedziawszy, wywołała ona u niej lekki niepokój.

\- W takim razie, no cóż, jeśli masz ochotę… poczytać coś na datapadzie, nie przejmuj się mną – odrzekła ugodowo. – Jeśli najdzie mnie senność, naciągnę kołdrę na głowę. Chociaż, wydaje mi się, że ja również chyba już nie zasnę. Najwyraźniej tak to działa: jak już wytrzeźwiejesz, nie chce ci się spać.

\- Zgadzam się z tym.

Coś takiego było w jego tonie, że Karyn mogła z łatwością uwierzyć w to, że Thrawn w tej kwestii opierał się na własnym doświadczeniu. Powtórzyła wówczas w myślach jego wcześniejsze słowa. Twierdził, że Chissowie… nie, że _on sam_ sypiał mniej niż ludzie. I że odzyskał siły, jednocześnie zwalczając zatrucie alkoholowe.

\- Thrawn?

Może nie powinna ciągnąć tego tematu? Może wielki admirał sobie tego nie życzył?

\- Tak, Karyn?

\- Ile godzin zazwyczaj sypiasz? To znaczy, kiedy nie pijesz, rzecz jasna.

Cisza, jaka nastała po jej słowach, potwierdziła jej obawy, nim Chiss zechciał podzielić się z nią na głos tą informacją:

\- Kiedy nie piję? Wtedy co jakiś czas ucinam sobie krótkie drzemki. Piętnasto- albo dwudziestominutowe. Najczęściej zasypiam na siedząco, czasem jednak się kładę, aby rozluźnić mięśnie. Gdy chcę spać dłużej i mieć pewność, że nic nie przerwie mojego snu, wypijam wówczas butelkę wina albo whisky. Wtedy mogę spać nawet do kilku godzin. Oczywiście, zależy to od ilości i mocy danego trunku oraz innych czynników, które przyspieszają trzeźwienie.

Przyjrzał się jej lepiej i zapytał ją:

\- Czy twoje zaburzenia snu wyglądają podobnie?

\- Nie – powiedziała wolno, a potem dodała: – Nie piję, żeby zasnąć, tylko po to, żeby lepiej bawić się w towarzystwie, a ta nagła senność, która po pewnym czasie mnie ogarnia, to właśnie koszt tej dobrej zabawy, niepożądany skutek uboczny. To trochę tak, jakby czas przyspieszył i wszystkie doznania były bardziej intensywne, i to przez to, prawdopodobnie, moje baterie szybciej się wyczerpują, zanim zdążę się pożegnać z wszystkimi i dowlec do własnego łóżka. Kiedy mam swoje łóżko gdzieś w pobliżu, naturalnie.

Zachichotała. Ta rozmowa niespodziewanie stała się tak absurdalna.

\- A twoje zaburzenia snu?

Thrawn najwidoczniej wyczuł, że Karyn usiłowała zręcznie zmienić temat i z typowym dla siebie taktem tym bardziej zaczął go drążyć.

\- Nie mam żadnych zaburzeń – ucięła Faro. – Po prostu, kiedy czymś się denerwuję, myślę o tym przez dłuższy czas, leżąc w łóżku, i potem mam problem z zaśnięciem. Zresztą, kiedy coś takiego mi się przydarza, umiem sobie z tym poradzić. Wiem, że muszę skoncentrować się wówczas na czymś innym, zastąpić niemiłe, niepokojące myśli jakimiś przyjemniejszymi.

\- I o czym wtedy myślisz? – padło wtenczas pytanie.

O nie. Tego z pewnością nie zamierzała mu wyznać, nawet gdyby przystawił jej do skroni naładowany i odbezpieczony blaster.

\- Każdy z nas ma jakieś… wspomnienia, do których lubi wracać – odpowiedziała Faro, celowo uogólniając. – Przypominam sobie, co kiedyś sprawiało, że czułam się szczęśliwa, i na tym się skupiam.

Wielki admirał rozważył w myślach jej słowa, a następnie zapytał:

\- A jeśli takie wspomnienia jednocześnie wzmagają odczuwane w owej chwili przygnębienie?

To było… tylko teoretyczne pytanie? Thrawn chyba nie zamartwiał się niczym aż do tego stopnia, że spędzało mu to sen z powiek?

\- Można zawsze wybrać inne wspomnienie, albo jakąś jego cząstkę, dzięki której poczujesz się lepiej – poradziła mu Karyn. – Później musisz pozwolić na to, by to, co zapamiętałeś, przeobraziło się w marzenie. Wiesz, zaczynasz śnić na jawie, a potem prędko zapadasz w prawdziwy sen.

Nieoczekiwanie Chiss wydał z siebie odgłos, z którego Karyn mogła wnosić, że rozbawiła go taka koncepcja.

\- Proponujesz rozwiązanie, które jest skrajnym przeciwieństwem medytacji – stwierdził Thrawn. – Sugerujesz, że zamiast wyciszyć umysł, należy go zająć… kontemplacją przyjemności.

\- Zależy, co na ciebie działa – odparła Karyn. – Jeśli łatwiej ci zasnąć, kiedy przypominasz sobie jakieś miejsca albo obrazy, to na nich powinieneś się skoncentrować. Jeśli to jakaś osoba czy rzecz wprawia cię w dobry nastrój, skup się wtenczas na niej.

\- Interesujące – odrzekł Thrawn. – Być może skorzystam z twojej rady i spróbuję przetestować tę metodę.

Zrobił dłuższą pauzę, zanim zdecydował się dodać:

\- Czy mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać?

Skinęła głową, a potem, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że Chiss mógł nie dostrzec w ciemnościach tego gestu, odezwała się:

\- Tak. Oczywiście.

\- Czy to moja bliska obecność sprawia, że nie możesz teraz myśleć o tej przyjemnej rzeczy?

Karyn poczuła nagłe uderzenie gorąca.

\- Cóż…

Tak naprawdę niektóre z tych jej myśli, którymi zwykła karmić się przed zaśnięciem, przychodziły w tej chwili do niej same. Karyn nie musiała się nawet wysilać, by wyobrazić sobie Thrawna, skoro ten… znajdował się tuż obok niej. Bez munduru, w podkoszulku i bokserkach! Co więcej, do jej wspomnień o nim doszły kolejne, niezwykle cenne: pamięć o tym, jak smakowały jego usta, jak przyjemna była jego bliskość, kiedy Chiss ją obejmował, a potem leżał na niej…

Musiała bić się teraz z tymi myślami! Gdyby pozwoliła sobie na to, by fantazjować o nim w jego towarzystwie, Thrawn bez wątpienia odgadłby jej sekret, a następnie wyciągnąłby z tego wnioski i… co takiego by wówczas zrobił? Przeleciał ją? Czy raczej wskazał jej drzwi?

\- Nie – oparła Faro szczerze. – Mogę o tym myśleć, ale… nie wypada. W obecnej sytuacji nie powinnam tego robić.

\- Rozumiem – usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

Przez sekundę poczuła niepokój, że może rzeczywiście Thrawn domyślał się tego, o czym, czy też o kim, Faro fantazjowała nocami, kiedy sen nie chciał do niej przyjść, lecz gdy wielki admirał przemówił ponownie, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek dostrzegł to w niej: to uczucie, pragnienie, które nosiła w sobie od tak dawna.

\- Jak udało mi się spostrzec, większość ludzi odczuwa dyskomfort, kiedy ktoś obcy narusza ich prywatność – powiedział, być może niezamierzenie kładąc większy nacisk na słowo „obcy”. – Wy, ludzie, bezpieczniej czujecie się sami, za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Gdzie tylko możecie, wznosicie ściany, by się odgrodzić od innych, od ich bliskości, od ich wzroku.

Spojrzał znacząco na koc, który ułożyli między sobą.

\- Rozumiem to, że wolicie trzymać na dystans osoby, co do których intencji nie macie pewności, jednakże uważam, że takie postępowanie wobec waszych sojuszników świadczy o braku zaufania względem nich, a zatem w konsekwencji podważa waszą własną wiarygodność.

Faro zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Tak, ale… z sojusznikiem nie idzie się do łóżka – odparła. – To nie ma związku z zaufaniem bądź jego brakiem, tylko z… no wiesz, intymnością. To miejsce jest przeznaczone dla kogoś specjalnego.

Zapadła wówczas między nimi wymowna cisza.

\- Wybacz – rzekł Thrawn po upływie dłuższej chwili. – Nie myślałem stricte o współdzieleniu łóżka, lecz o współdzieleniu prywatnej przestrzeni. W mojej kulturze takie gesty są szczególnie istotne, aczkolwiek zawiązanie bliskiej relacji zajmuje nam więcej czasu niż ludziom. Kiedy zasypiasz przy kimś, oznacza to, że nie tylko nie postrzegasz go jako źródła zagrożenia, ale też liczysz na to, że ta osoba będzie czuwać nad tobą i twoim bezpieczeństwem.

\- Czyli… nie masz tak naprawdę na myśli „sojusznika”, lecz bliskiego przyjaciela… albo członka rodziny?

\- Chissańskie rodziny wyglądają inaczej od ludzkich – oznajmił jej Thrawn – ale na potrzeby tej rozmowy można to w ten sposób uprościć.

Faro westchnęła. No pięknie. Czy nie takiej właśnie relacji z Thrawnem sobie życzyła? Mimo to w jej głowie pojawił się obraz jego twarzy, zbliżającej się ku niej, i jego ust, oczekujących, nie, żądających od niej pocałunków.

\- Karyn? – usłyszała przez sekundę niepewność w jego głosie.

\- Tak, Thrawn?

Gdy przemówił ponownie, jego ton nie zdradzał w najmniejszym stopniu jego emocji:

\- Przestałem sypiać, kiedy…

Ucichł nagle, a Faro, chcąc mu pomóc, dokończyła za niego:

\- Kiedy odszedł Vanto?

Usłyszała dźwięk sprężyn, który świadczył o tym, że Thrawn postanowił zmienić pozycję, a potem Chiss nieoczekiwanie wyznał jej:

\- Wcześniej. To zaczęło się znacznie wcześniej.

Wtedy dotarło do niej, że przeoczyła ten fakt, a jako jego zastępczyni powinna była zorientować się natychmiast, że jej dowódca miał jakiś problem: że zmagał się z bezsennością.

\- Znałem przyczynę tego stanu, ale nie mogłem jej usunąć – rzekł Thrawn – nie naruszając przy tym obowiązujących reguł i konwencji.

Nie. Niemożliwe, żeby on też…

\- Wyżsi rangą oficerowie otrzymują własne kajuty – powiedział wówczas wielki admirał. – Niewątpliwie jest to przywilej, jednakże… w moim odczuciu wspólne sypialnie wpływają lepiej na morale żołnierzy i wzmacniają poczucie wspólnoty.

\- Co? – wyrwało jej się.

\- Nie twierdzę, że należy zarzucić wszelkie podziały i że kapitan powinien spać obok szturmowca, ale bliskość innej osoby, innego oficera, mogłaby pomóc w sytuacjach, w których przytłaczają nas… negatywne emocje.

\- Tak, to trudne – przyznała mu rację – jednak szacunek względem rangi również jest ważny. Admirał i komandor nie powinni sypiać w tym samym pokoju czy w tej samej kajucie, tak nie wypada, po prostu. Do tego dochodzi jeszcze zakaz fraternizacji i… nikt nie chciałby, żeby wysunięto wobec niego tego typu oskarżenie.

\- Rozumiem to, Karyn – odrzekł Thrawn, nieco zniecierpliwionym tonem – tak samo jak to, że zwyczaje moich ludzi w wielu aspektach różnią się od waszych. Nie zmienia to jednak tego, że kiedy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, nie jestem w stanie spać spokojnie… w półśnie nasłuchuję, czy nie zbliża się wróg. Wiem, że nikt nie pełni w tym czasie warty, nie pilnuje porządku i mojego bezpieczeństwa.

\- Są strażnicy – powiedziała Karyn – na korytarzach. Drzwi do wszystkich oficerskich kwater są zabezpieczone kodem. Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby ktoś zaatakował cię podczas snu.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią Thrawn – i jest też Rukh. To wszystko powinno pomóc mi zasnąć, niemniej jednak najskuteczniejszym jak dotąd remedium na moją bezsenność, poza środkami odurzającymi, okazała się obecność innej osoby… twoja, konkretnie. Nie wspomniałem o tym na początku, ponieważ najpierw musiałem sprawdzić tę teorię, a teraz, kiedy widzę pozytywny rezultat współdzielenia przez nas pokoju i łóżka, chciałbym cię poprosić, żebyś do końca trwania tej konferencji nie zmieniała kwaterunku, nawet jeśli pojawi się taka możliwość.

\- To… mogę tak zrobić, ale wiesz dobrze, że to tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie, prawda? Że cokolwiek nie daje ci spać, nie zniknie nagle samo i że problem wróci, kiedy się rozstaniemy?

\- Te kilka nocy z pewnością przyniesie mi ulgę – odparł z przekonaniem Thrawn. – Jeśli jednak w twoim przypadku rzecz ma się odwrotnie i jeśli nie możesz spać z mojego powodu, nie będę nalegał na to, żebyśmy utrzymali status quo. Twój sen jest nie mniej ważny niż mój.

Karyn zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Spanie z kimś w tym samym pomieszczeniu wcale mi nie wadzi – oznajmiła mu pogodnie. – Odzwyczaiłam się od tego, co prawda, odkąd mam własne kwatery, ale wcześniej coś takiego było dla mnie normą.

Thrawn mruknął coś niezrozumiale, a potem dodał:

\- Być może to, co zazwyczaj nie pozwala ci zasnąć, łączy się z nieuświadamianym uczuciem… osamotnienia? Mówisz, że trzeba wrócić myślami do chwil, kiedy wszystko wydawało się lepsze, prostsze. Chciałbym wierzyć, że… że ten czas, który spędziliśmy razem na _Chimaerze_ , był dla ciebie takim okresem, Karyn. I że uda ci się jednak zasnąć, z tą myślą, że ktoś nad tobą czuwa.

Poczuła wtedy, jak jej serce zabiło mocniej. Przycisnęła dłoń do swojej piersi, jakby liczyła na to, że tym gestem uda jej się uciszyć ten łomot, uspokoić puls, choć odrobinę, na tyle, by Thrawn niczego nie usłyszał i by faktycznie z czasem wróciła jej senność. Karyn miała nadzieję, nikłą, bo nikłą, ale wciąż nadzieję, że kiedy zamknie oczy, a potem, gdy otworzy je ponownie, noc się skończy i nastanie nowy dzień, a wówczas łatwiej jej będzie opanować to narastające uczucie do niego. Łudziła się, że gdy to nastąpi, ona i Thrawn wrócą do tego, co niegdyś było dobre: wzajemnego zrozumienia i… przyjaźni?

\- A ty nie zaśniesz? – zapytała. – Twierdziłeś, że moja obecność może ci w tym pomóc.

\- Spałem wystarczająco długo – odparł Thrawn.

\- Akurat! Zresztą, to nie dzięki mnie usnąłeś, tylko za sprawą coruscańskiego czerwonego wina – rzekła Karyn z uśmiechem rozbawienia na ustach. – Żeby rzeczywiście potwierdzić swoją teorię, powinieneś teraz zamknąć oczy i… pozwolić sobie odpłynąć do krainy słodkich snów.

\- Sądzę, że to moja kolej, aby objąć wartę.

\- Jaką wartę? – parsknęła śmiechem. – Śpij już! To rozkaz.

Jego oczy zamigotały w mroku, jakby Thrawn uznał jej słowa za dobry żart, a potem te dwa czerwone światełka stały się nagle nieco większe… i wówczas Faro dostrzegła, że po Chiss przysunął się do niej, jakby, świadomie lub nie, dążył do tego, by być blisko niej. Mogła w owej chwili bez problemu przerzucić rękę przez dzielący ich „mur” i dotknąć jego odsłoniętego niebieskiego ramienia, a gdyby i ona odrobinkę się przemieściła, być może byłaby wtedy w stanie nawet objąć Thrawna.

Nie. Nie powinna. Ustalili pewne zasady i należało się ich teraz trzymać.

Thrawn jednak czynił to niezmiernie trudnym, szczególnie kiedy tak niefrasobliwie wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku, a później oparł się o ten odgradzający ich, zwinięty koc. Faro wahała się przez kilka sekund, zanim wreszcie skapitulowała i położyła swoją dłoń na jego ciepłej dłoni. To nic wszak jeszcze nie znaczyło, taki ot, przyjacielski gest, zaś okazja, by potrzymać wielkiego admirała za rękę, mogła więcej się już nie powtórzyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked draculard's idea that Thrawn has mild insomnia (check it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033152 ) and developed it a little. Cuddling with Faro could help him, definitely :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PierceTheVeils' new story gave me an impulse to finish this chapter.

Musiała wkrótce potem zasnąć, nieoczekiwanie, i po przebudzeniu nie była w stanie powiedzieć, czy przyśniło jej się to, że ona i Thrawn trzymali się za ręce – a jeszcze wcześniej pocałowali się! Kilkukrotnie! – czy był to jednak jakiś surrealistyczny sen. Tak, to mogło być to: złudzenie, mara, marzenie. Karyn spojrzała na wymiętą pościel po drugiej stronie łóżka i to także wydało jej się w owej chwili nierzeczywiste: że wielki admirał spał tuż obok niej.

Obecnie natomiast, wnioskując z szumu wody w łazience, Faro mogła zakładać, że Thrawn brał prysznic, i jednocześnie mieć nadzieję, że Chiss zabrał ze sobą jakieś ubranie na zmianę. Gdyby bowiem wparował do ich wspólnego pokoju w samym ręczniku zawiązanym na biodrach, Karyn najpewniej zareagowałaby na to dość… impulsywnie.

Nie, nie zerwałaby z niego ręcznika, lecz obsztorcowałaby go, tak po przyjacielsku, bo przecież przyjaźń damsko-męska powinna mieć jednak jakieś rozsądne granice, a każda z jej stron swoje małe – lub… znając Thrawna, całkiem spore – tajemnice, no, a poza tym oglądanie przyjaciela czy przyjaciółki nago, w opinii Faro, stanowiło wyraźne naruszenie cudzej prywatności. Lepiej, żeby Thrawn był ubrany, po prostu, w przeciwnym razie jej oczy, no cóż, mogły zacząć badać to nieznane jej niebieskie terytorium jego ciała i zapewne zaspokojenie jej ciekawości – tak! Jedynie ciekawości! – zajęłoby jej dłuższą chwilę. Prawdopodobnie nie prędko zapomniałaby taki widok: roznegliżowanego Thrawna, świeżo po kąpieli, rozgrzanego i pachnącego jeszcze mydłem.

Postanowiła sobie, że nie zakocha się w nim – bardziej niż dotychczas! – lecz że umocni zbudowaną nie tak dawno przyjacielską relację ze swoim byłym dowódcą. Tak, sądziła, że była w stanie to zrobić: być dla Thrawna oparciem i pomocą w trudnych życiowych momentach, tym kimś, komu Chiss mógł całkowicie zaufać, tak, być tym kimś, kto czuwał nad jego snem.

Choć tym razem, niestety, Faro go zawiodła: usnęła przed nim, potwierdzając jednak tym samym tę jego szaloną teorię, że bliskość innej osoby mogła przynieść zmęczonemu żołnierzowi spokój myśli i upragniony nocny odpoczynek. Karyn miała nadzieję, że Thrawn także choć odrobinę się jeszcze przespał i że teraz był w pełni swych sił, gotów na czekający ich dzień intensywnej pracy.

Powoli wstała z łóżka i sięgnęła po swój bagaż. Czy miała dość czasu, by się przebrać? Zerknęła kontrolnie na drzwi łazienki. Ostatnią rzeczą, o której marzyła, byłoby to, by Thrawn, wróciwszy do ich pokoju, zastał ją bez majtek. Istniało jeszcze inne wyjście. Faro spojrzała na łóżko. Tak, mogła po prostu okryć się kocem i pod nim zmienić piżamę na świeżą bieliznę. No cóż, może nie był to najwygodniejszy sposób przebierania się, ale przynajmniej szybki i dyskretny.

Alternatywą było dobijanie się do drzwi łazienki i pospieszanie Thrawna, czyli coś, czego mimo wszystko wolałaby uniknąć. Nie chciała zgadywać, co on tam w owej chwili robił – z pewnością nic niestosownego! – ani przekraczać pewnych granic: owszem, ona i Thrawn mogli się teraz przyjaźnić, ale Chiss nadal znacznie przewyższał ją rangą i chociaż mógł jej nieco pobłażać, kiedy oboje byli pijani, jednak w innych sytuacjach wielki admirał spodziewał się zapewne, że komodor będzie odnosiła się do niego z należnym mu szacunkiem, a nie, że, na przykład, każe mu prędko opuścić łazienkę, ponieważ jej poranna toaleta była bardziej czasochłonna niż jego.

Karyn wyobraziła sobie nawet tego typu dyskusję z Thrawnem. Ten na koniec być może przyznałby słuszność jej argumentom: że jej średniej długości włosy wymagały staranniejszej pielęgnacji niż jego typowo żołnierska fryzura. Zrobienie naturalnego makijażu, dopuszczanego przez imperialne regulacje, zajmowało jej prawdopodobnie mniej więcej tyle samo czasu, co jemu dokładne ogolenie się, o ile Thrawn, rzecz jasna, w ogóle się golił, czego Faro w gruncie rzeczy nie mogła być taka pewna. By wygrać tę bitwę na słowa, znając jego, Karyn musiałaby mu szczegółowo opisać, krok po kroku, jak każdego dnia przygotowywała się do służby i najpewniej wyjaśnić mu, czym różniła się odżywka od szamponu.

Tego rodzaju rozmyślania wprawiły ją w dobry humor. Tak, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę, należało żartować sobie z takich drobnostek, aczkolwiek z umiarem i wyczuciem. Gdyby Faro podchodziła do tej niecodziennej sytuacji – współdzielenia hotelowego pokoju z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem – całkowicie na serio, przytłoczyłaby ją ona niewątpliwie. Kiedy jednak pozwalała sobie – jedynie w myślach! – na niewinne żarciki, nie stresowała się aż tak bardzo tym, że towarzyszył jej Thrawn, który… no cóż, nie dało się tego ukryć, że był jedną z najważniejszych osób w Imperium.

Część ludzi Chiss chyba przerażał: tych, którzy nie znali go zbyt dobrze i opierali swoją opinię o nim wyłącznie na pogłoskach o jego wojennych wyczynach. Tacy ludzie mogli stawiać Thrawna zaraz obok Lorda Vadera i bać się go tak samo, jak prawej ręki Imperatora. Faro, podobnie jak reszta służących pod Chissem oficerów, wiedziała, że ich admirał miał niewiele wspólnego z… Tosterem. Szczerze współczuła kapitanowi Piettowi, który pełnił służbę na _Executorze_ , okręcie flagowym Mrocznego Lorda. Wolała nawet nie wyobrażać sobie tego, z czym Piett spotykał się na co dzień.

Vaderowi z pewnością nikt nie odważyłby się przerwać porannej toalety, a samo wejście do jego prywatnych kwater musiało być równie przyjemne jak przemierzanie pieszo bagnisk na Mimban, w dodatku pod trwającym nieustannie ostrzałem. Thrawn natomiast, co wielu mogłoby zadziwić, przy bliższym poznaniu okazywał się bardzo… ludzki. Faro, co prawda, nie zawsze w pełni go rozumiała, ale podobnie rzecz się miała z jej znajomymi, którzy przynależeli wszak do tego samego gatunku, co ona. Ba, zrozumienie członków jej własnej rodziny niekiedy przysparzało Karyn nie mniejszych trudności, niż przeniknięcie myśli genialnego stratega. A mimo to rzeczy, które ich dzieliły, wcale nie przeszkadzały im w spędzaniu ze sobą czasu i cieszeniu się tym. Thrawna zaś znała na tyle długo, że właściwie mogłaby zacząć zaliczać go już do swojej rodziny.

Chciałaby chyba być dla niego rodziną, a uświadomiła to sobie, gdy Thrawn jej wyznał, że od dłuższego czasu czuł się samotny. Nic dziwnego, w końcu był jedynym Chissem w Imperium, a najbliższymi dla niego osobami, siłą rzeczy, byli jego podwładni. Zakaz fraternizacji oznaczał, że pewnych więzi, tych upragnionych i pożądanych, nie dało się zbudować na _Chimaerze_. Wielki admirał z powagą podchodził do przydzielonej mu roli: przywódcy i przewodnika dla swoich podkomendnych. Vanto, który chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, musiał odczuwać z tego powodu ogromną frustrację, zresztą nie mniejszą od Faro, która, choć ceniła nauki Thrawna, po pewnym czasie zaczęła czuć się ograniczana przez nakreślony przez Chissa schemat ich relacji: uczeń-mistrz.

Tak, Karyn kwestionowała niekiedy rozkazy swojego dowódcy, stawiała pytania i poddawała w wątpliwość zasugerowane przez niego rozwiązania, a potem przedstawiała mu swoje własne propozycje. Nie, nie chodziło jej o zaspokojenie własnych ambicji, nie pracowała jedynie na swój awans – zależało jej głównie na tym, by Thrawn traktował ją po partnersku. Po przyjacielsku, mogłaby rzec. Nie podważała w żadnej mierze jego władzy na _Chimaerze_ : kiedy służyła na tym statku, akceptowała w stu procentach zwierzchnictwo Thrawna.

Teraz miała do dyspozycji swoją własną flotę, a mimo to on nadal mógł wydawać jej rozkazy jako wielki admirał. Dotychczas jednak Jedenasta Flota stacjonowała daleko od Lothalu i do takiej współpracy między nimi, na nowych warunkach, jeszcze nie doszło. Faro zakładała jednakże, że gdyby przyszło im ze sobą znów współpracować, różnic między ich obecną sytuacją, a tamtą wcześniejszą, nie byłoby aż tak wiele. Po prostu Thrawn przebywałby na innym statku i kontaktowałby się z nią przez holonet. On ufałby jej zdolnościom dowódczym, ona zaś trzymałaby się jego planu, a wszelkie odstępstwa od niego – gdyby jakieś jednak okazały się konieczne – konsultowałaby z nim, o ile, oczywiście, nie utraciłaby nieoczekiwanie z Chissem łączności. Faro sądziła, że i z takiej sytuacji wyszłaby ostatecznie obronną ręką: poznała dość dobrze metody stosowane przez Thrawna na polu bitwy i nierzadko potrafiła przewidzieć jego rozkazy, zanim te w ogóle padły z jego ust.

Nie, nie myślała nigdy: „wiem lepiej od ciebie, co należy zrobić”, ale w takich gorących momentach starała się domyślić, co on zrobiłby na jej miejscu, gdyby miał posiadaną przez nią wiedzę. Następnie informowała go o rzeczach, o których z jakiegoś powodu nie wiedział – taka wszak była jej rola, jako kapitan _Chimaery_. Wówczas Thrawn zmieniał swoją strategię tak, by lepiej pasowała ona do zaistniałej sytuacji. Faro z kolei nie pozwalała sobie na samowolkę, nawet gdy była przekonana o tym, że to ona w danym przypadku miała rację, a nie on, bo jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, Thrawn po krótkiej wymianie zdań łatwo godził się na jej poprawki. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się tak, by wielki admirał trwał uparcie przy swoim stanowisku, ignorując jej racjonalne argumenty. Powodzenie ich misji zawsze było ważniejsze od jego ego – zresztą, wydawało się, że dla Chissa nie było problemem to, że ona, kobieta, niższa od niego stopniem, przedstawiała jakiś pomysł, na który on sam z jakiegoś powodu nie wpadł. Oceniał alternatywne rozwiązanie obiektywnie i zawsze wybierał najlepszą możliwość, niezależnie od tego, czyjego autorstwa był ów plan.

Faro z czasem przestała się dziwić jego zachowaniu i uznała je za normę. Wtenczas zaczęło ją zdumiewać i gorszyć to, że inni wielcy admirałowie zwykli postępować zgoła inaczej, wierząc we własną nieomylność. Nikt przecież nie był nieomylny, nawet Thrawn! Żadnym wstydem było przyznać się do swojej niewiedzy. Lepiej było wysłuchać zdania innych, niż popełnić błąd dlatego, że przeoczyło się jakąś drobnostkę. Najgorzej zaś było zignorować dobrą radę czy sugestię wyłącznie dlatego, że pochodziła ona od kogoś, kto stał niżej w wojskowej hierarchii. Dowodząc samodzielnie Jedenastą Flotą, Faro przekonała się, jak istotne były uwagi specjalistów: techników, dowódców eskadr myśliwców… oni wiedzieli znacznie lepiej od niej, jak działały obsługiwane przez nich maszyny i czy wydany przez nią rozkaz w ogóle dało się przy ich użyciu wykonać. Jej teoretyczna wiedza nie dorównywała ich wiedzy praktycznej. To był fakt i głupotą byłoby temu zaprzeczać.

Jej współpraca z Thrawnem układała się tak wzorcowo, bo ten najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich ograniczeń. Wiedział, że ludzie funkcjonowali inaczej niż Chissowie, i że w „sprawach ludzkich” to Faro, a nie on, była ekspertką. Dawał jej w tej kwestii wolną rękę i Karyn zdawało się nawet, że Thrawnowi odpowiadał taki układ: że załogą zajmowała się ona, jako kapitan statku, a on mógł skupić się całkowicie na tym, na czym znał się najlepiej: na analizowaniu poczynań wroga i układaniu zwycięskich strategii. Po odejściu Faro z Siódmej Floty ta rola przypadła kapitanowi Pellaeonowi i skoro na _Chimaerze_ nie wybuchł żaden bunt, ów musiał radzić sobie całkiem dobrze ze swoim nowym zadaniem. Karyn nie znała prywatnie Gilada Pellaeona, ale nie tak dawno poznała zdanie Thrawna na jego temat i to pozwoliło jej obdarzyć szczerą sympatią nowego kapitana _Chimaery_.

Nie poczuła się w żadnej mierze zazdrosna o tę ich męską sztamę, jaka siłą rzeczy nie mogła się wcześniej wytworzyć między nią i Thrawnem. Cóż, zazwyczaj tak było, że ludzie – i być może Chissowie także? – rozluźniali się i otwierali bardziej w towarzystwie osób tej samej płci. Nie, nie chodziło tu wcale o gadanie o typowych „męskich rzeczach” i „babskich sprawach”, ale o atmosferę głębszego zrozumienia, wolnego od osądu. Naturalnie kobiety – i mężczyźni pewnie też – znacznie między sobą się różniły i wielu kwestiach się ze sobą nie zgadzały, ale mimo wszystko dzieliły pewne podobne doświadczenia – czy też potencjalnie mogłyby je dzielić – i z tego też względu o wiele łatwiej było im o niektórych rzeczach rozmawiać ze sobą niż z osobami płci przeciwnej. A gdy do tego dochodziła jeszcze różnica gatunku? Wówczas z pewnością o wiele trudniej było o jakiś „wspólny punkt odniesienia”.

Może Thrawn i Pellaeon mieli, na przykład, jakieś wspólne hobby? Coś w każdym razie ich łączyło – i dzięki temu obu mężczyznom udało się szybko ze sobą porozumieć. Z tego, co powiedział jej Thrawn, Faro wywnioskowała, że obaj dali sobie szansę i nie porównywali – przynajmniej nie na głos! – jeden drugiego ze swoim poprzednim dowódcą czy zastępcą. Tak, to było zdrowe podejście: bo Pellaeon bez wątpienia zachowywał się na mostku inaczej niż ona i Thrawn uczyniłby ogromną krzywdę swojemu nowemu pierwszemu oficerowi, gdyby oczekiwał od niego bycia „Faro 2.0”. Tak samo Thrawn nie mógłby być dla swojego podwładnego „anty-Savitem”, choć charakterologicznie zapewne Chiss mógł uchodzić za skrajne przeciwieństwo poprzedniego zwierzchnika Pellaeona.

Faro zastanawiała się, czy Thrawn postrzegał tę wymianę kadrową jako zmianę na lepsze. Czy przypadkiem nie było dla niego prościej współpracować z Giladem Pellaeonem niż z nią? Początki ich znajomości nie były wszakże najlepsze. Żadne z nich nie zaufało bezgranicznie drugiemu od razu, oboje „docierali się” stopniowo i dopiero po pewnym czasie wypracowali model efektywnej współpracy, a całe lata im zajęło stanie się niezawodnym teamem. Być może Pellaeon szybciej niż ona przekonał się do Thrawna? A Chiss z kolei docenił to, że kapitan _Harbingera_ opowiedział się po jego stronie w sporze z wielkim admirałem Savitem – to, że Pellaeon potrafił obiektywnie ocenić sytuację i, rozpatrzywszy przedstawione przeciwko Savitowi dowody, odmówić dalszej współpracy ze zdrajcą. Kapitan tym samym udowodnił, że umiał myśleć samodzielnie, a nie tylko ślepo wykonywać czyjeś rozkazy. Thrawn niewątpliwie wysoko cenił tę cechę u swoich oficerów.

Na dodatek Pellaeon naocznie przekonał się, jak efektywny był Thrawn w walce z wrogami Imperium. Od samego początku kapitan szanował swojego nowego dowódcę – i miał ku temu dobre podstawy! Co więcej, cała załoga, do której Pellaeon dołączył, była szczerze oddana Thrawnowi. W chwili, w której kapitan wkroczył na pokład, wszystko na _Chimaerze_ działało doskonale i chyba trudno byłoby o lepsze morale wśród żołnierzy. Jedynym problemem mogło być to, czy Pellaeon dobrze wpisze się w panujący harmonijny układ. Jak szybko załoga zaakceptuje go jako swojego nowego kapitana? Ale jeśli na to stanowisko rekomendował go nie kto inny, jak sam wielki admirał Thrawn, Pellaeon musiał być odpowiednią osobą na to miejsce.

Z pewnością praca na _Chimaerze_ przebiegała teraz inaczej niż za jej czasów, lecz taka była naturalna kolej rzeczy. Faro również musiała się przestawić na współpracę z nowymi ludźmi i choć czasem tęskniła za niektórymi członkami swojej dawnej załogi, nie umniejszało to w jej oczach wysiłków jej obecnych podkomendnych. Najbardziej chyba jednak tęskniła za Thrawnem. Nie, nie tyle za byciem jego zastępczynią, ile za tą ich relacją… tą ich symbiozą.

Trzeba było jednak ruszyć dalej. Przyzwyczaić się do tego, że to, co było, przeminęło bezpowrotnie i, że tym samym otworzyło przed nimi nowe perspektywy, nowe szanse. Zabawne, że jeszcze kilka dni temu Faro mogła myśleć, że straciła Thrawna, a teraz… Teraz mogła go oglądać, jak z wilgotnymi jeszcze po porannej kąpieli włosami wciągał na siebie białe spodnie i dopinając pas, mówił do niej:

\- Radzę ci się pospieszyć, jeśli chcesz zdążyć zjeść śniadanie przed pierwszym wykładem, otwierającym konferencję.


	8. Chapter 8

Faro nawet cieszyła się z tego, że Thrawn na nią nie zaczekał – nie wyobrażała sobie tego, jak mieliby wyjść razem z jego – czy właściwie: ich wspólnego – pokoju na korytarz, gdzie mogli spotkać innych oficerów i dowódców Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, spieszących na śniadanie i poranne wykłady. Los bywał złośliwy i im bardziej chciało się czegoś uniknąć – albo przynajmniej odwlec to w czasie – tym prędzej wpadało się w tarapaty. W ich przypadku nie lada kłopotem byłoby to, gdyby już pierwszego dnia przyuważono ich w jakiejś dwuznacznej sytuacji. Co z tego, że wszystko dało się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć – na przykład to, czemu w ogóle ona i Thrawn współdzielili hotelowy pokój – skoro większość ludzi nie zamierzała wcale dopytywać o szczegóły i wolała raczej wyciągnąć własne – najczęściej mylne – wnioski.

Kiedy rzecz dotyczyła Thrawna, zazwyczaj ludzie niestety postępowali w ten sposób. Przypisywali mu cechy, których wielki admirał wcale nie posiadał, albo wyolbrzymiali te, które w jakimś umiarkowanym stopniu przejawiał, i oczywiście nadawali im negatywne zabarwienie. Przez to, że Thrawn był tak opanowany, przezwali go zimnokrwistym, a niekiedy nawet – co było dla Chissa szczególnie obraźliwe – porównywali go do androida. Nawet jeśli ktoś nie miał nic zdrożnego na myśli, uwypuklając podobieństwa pomiędzy genialnym umysłem wielkiego admirała a wyjątkowo zaawansowanym technologicznie komputerem – chociażby to, ile bitewnych wariantów Thrawn potrafił w mgnieniu oka przeanalizować, albo to, jak wiele informacji ten umiał zapamiętać – i tak, nieświadomie wówczas, ów człowiek ubliżał mu, zestawiając go z maszynami. Faro znała opinię Thrawna na temat robotów – wielki admirał postrzegał je jako broń, lecz nie jako partnerów do rozmowy. Zapewne wynikało to z tego, że Chissowie, jak kiedyś wspomniał jej Thrawn, nie budowali własnych droidów i obca im była zupełnie koncepcja robotów jako towarzyszy. Stąd też takie neutralne uwagi czy wątpliwe komplementy sprawiały mu niemałą przykrość. W jego uszach to musiało brzmieć jeszcze gorzej niż nieustanne podkreślanie tego, że nie był człowiekiem. Ostatecznie Thrawn postrzegał ksenofobię jako jeden z przejawów ludzkiej głupoty i sądził, że ktoś prezentujący taką postawę bardziej kompromitował siebie niż znieważał tym jego.

Nie znaczyło to, że takie zachowanie go nie drażniło – Thrawn bowiem nie znosił ignorantów i głupców. Głupcem, jego zdaniem, był ten, kto wolał trwać w swojej niewiedzy i błędzie, zamiast uzupełnić braki w swojej wiedzy. Stosunkowo szybko Faro zorientowała się, że lepiej było dopytać Thrawna, co ten tak dokładnie miał na myśli, niż źle zinterpretować jego słowa czy rozkazy. Zdawało jej się, że Thrawn również z podobnego powodu otaczał się poszczególnymi ludźmi – Vanto, Yularenem, Pryce – by w razie potrzeby móc pozyskać od nich konkretne informacje. Kiedy czegoś nie wiedział lub nie rozumiał, szukał odpowiedzi – i by je dostać, gotów był na przymierze nawet z samym diabłem.

Może w tym kontekście należało rozpatrywać jego niedawne działania – tłumaczyć je jego ciekawością wszechświata i ludzi? Być może Faro miała po prostu pecha – albo szczęście, zależy jak na to patrzeć – że to ją Chiss wybrał na obiekt swoich badań? Czy mogła mieć mu to za złe, że zwyczajnie chciał sprawdzić, jak by to było pocałować ludzką kobietę? Przecież ją również nurtowało, jak by to było – zrobić coś takiego z Chissem! Tyle że ona nie znała zbyt wielu Chissów poza Thrawnem. Widziała młode chissańskie dziewczynki, a potem spotkała admirał Ar’alani, ale… to wszystko. Co więcej, nic nie wskazywało na to, by w najbliższym czasie komodor miała okazję porozmawiać prywatnie z jakimś innym Chissem i nawiązać bliższą relację z jakimś przedstawicielem tegoż gatunku. Po zachowaniu Thrawna zaś mogła wnosić, że Chissowie z reguły nie byli zbyt otwarci na ludzi. To zapewne wykluczało w ogóle jakiekolwiek randki w ciemno z ich udziałem!

Zresztą, Karyn nie była wcale taka pewna, czy lubiła Chissów, czy po prostu lubiła tylko jednego Chissa: Thrawna. Nie za bardzo miała go z kim porównać. Jeśli istotnie, jak domniemywała, Chissowie byli ostrożni, raczej skryci niż wylewni, i chętniej dystansowali się od przedstawicieli innych ras i gatunków niż zbliżali się do nich, to w takim razie nie mogła raczej liczyć na przyjaźń bądź romans z jakimkolwiek Chissem, prócz… może wielkiego admirała Thrawna, którego znała od lat. On przynajmniej ją akceptował i chyba lubił, na swój sposób. Na tyle, w każdym razie, by zgodzić się współdzielić z nią hotelowy pokój… i łóżko, na dodatek! Karyn nie mogła przestać o tym myśleć, kiedy szykowała się na konferencję.

Wpierw oczywiście najbardziej przejmowała się tym, „co ludzie pomyślą”, i jak nie dopuścić do tego, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym, że ona i Thrawn… że łączyło ich… cokolwiek. Ale, kiedy malowała oczy i przyjrzała się sobie w lustrze, parsknęła nieopanowanym śmiechem. Jej samej trudno było uwierzyć w to, co wydarzyło się ubiegłego wieczoru! Gdyby opowiadała o tym komuś, najprawdopodobniej usłyszałaby w odpowiedzi: „spiłaś się, Karyn, nie pamiętasz, co się potem działo, i wymyślasz niestworzone rzeczy!”.

Każdy, kto choć odrobinę znał Thrawna, odparłby, że to niemożliwe, żeby wielki admirał chciał się z nią całować, a może nawet przespać, pod wpływem alkoholu! „To ile on wypił?”, dociekano by. Nie, nie chodziło wcale o to, że Faro nie była ładna – choć sama tak o sobie nie myślała, zakładała, że niektórym mogła wydawać się osobą atrakcyjną – tylko o to, że podczas tej alkoholowej libacji towarzyszył jej nie kto inny, jak Thrawn!

Ten sam Thrawn, który jak ognia unikał imprez i spotkań towarzyskich, a na oficjalnych uroczystościach pojawiał się wyłącznie ze względu na to, że „tak wypadało”. I nigdy nie przyprowadził na żaden bal nikogo poza Pryce, która najwyraźniej miała ten sam problem, co on, ze znalezieniem sobie partnera. Gubernator i wielki admirał zawarli zapewne układ, że będą pokazywać się razem, ale… gdyby Thrawn w międzyczasie znalazł sobie dziewczynę, mógł chyba renegocjować warunki ich umowy? To, że Chiss nawet nie próbował tego zrobić, sugerowało, że albo lubił Pryce – w co Faro jakoś wątpiła – albo – czego z kolei się obawiała – że nie był w ogóle zainteresowany ludzkimi kobietami. Bardzo możliwe, że to, że Pryce zaproponowała mu takie „polityczne partnerstwo”, było dla niego bardzo wygodne. Nie musiał się zastanawiać, kogo ze sobą przyprowadzić na kolejną uroczystość, ani jak skłonić ową osobę, by mu towarzyszyła.

Kogo właściwie mógłby zaprosić? Z jednej strony Faro nie wiedziała za wiele o życiu prywatnym swojego byłego już przełożonego, z drugiej zaś strony zakładała, że wielki admirał nie spotykał się z nikim, bo… chyba by coś zauważyła, nieprawdaż? Była niegdyś jego zastępczynią, co niejako skazywało ich na swoje towarzystwo, na przykład w trakcie wielogodzinnych narad – kiedy to on wyjaśniał jej swoje strategie, a ona składała mu szczegółowe raporty. Faro spędzała w jego gabinecie tyle godzin, że niemal na pamięć znała zawartość każdej stojącej tam gablotki z artefaktami. Gdyby Thrawn powiesił tam gdzieś portret swojej nowej dziewczyny, Faro z pewnością by to spostrzegła, tak samo, jak jakąkolwiek zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Gdyby wielki admirał zaczął częściej opuszczać pokład _Chimaery_ , to także by odnotowała. Nie, Thrawn nie ukryłby przed nią tego, że miał kogoś na boku. Stąd też nasunął jej się oczywisty wniosek: Thrawn był samotny i nie planował wcale tego zmieniać. Zresztą, kto jak kto, ale Faro wiedziała aż za dobrze, jakim wielki admirał był pracoholikiem. Ożenił się ze swoją pracą, można by rzec. Gdzie znalazłby jakąkolwiek osobę – kobietę czy mężczyznę – która zaakceptowałaby taki stan rzeczy? Bycie zawsze na drugim miejscu?

Ostatecznie, jak jej się zdawało, Thrawn mógłby zacząć się umawiać z kimś, kto był częścią jego pracy. Tak, jak studiował dzieła sztuki, tak też mógł studiować inne gatunki. Konkretne osoby. Faro miała nadzieję, że nie zaprosiłby na randkę żadnej rebeliantki po to tylko, by lepiej zrozumieć swojego wroga! Już lepiej gdyby Chiss zaczął się intensywnie rozglądać tutaj, na konferencji, szukając kogoś, kto myślał podobnie do niego. Gdyby znalazł sobie taką „bratnią duszę” – innego „nolife’a”.

Co zabawne, pod tym względem Faro go rozumiała i do pewnego stopnia nawet się z nim utożsamiała: jej także udzielił się z czasem jego pracoholizm. Kiedy widziała, że ich działania przynosiły pozytywne efekty, dostawała zastrzyku nowej energii i chciała zrobić jeszcze więcej. Thrawn ją inspirował i zachęcał do tego. Nie myślała nigdy o tym, że i ona zaniedbywała przez to swoje życie towarzyskie – że ograniczała się wyłącznie do znajomości z innymi oficerami Imperialnej Marynarki, z tymi, którzy podzielali jej zainteresowania, jej pasje.

Cywile, jej zdaniem, po prostu rozumowali inaczej. Jednakże zamykanie się w żołnierskim gronie utrudniało niektóre sprawy – na przykład zawiązywanie romantycznych relacji. Karyn nie spotykała się, zwyczajnie, z innymi osobami poza tą grupą i nawet jeśli regulamin wojskowy nie stał w takim przypadku im na drodze, jakoś tak głupio było zaprosić na randkę kogoś, kogo znało się od tej strony. Faro, jak pewnie i wiele innych kobiet, musiała stworzyć pewien wizerunek samej siebie: „twardej żołnierki”, „kompetentnej dowódczyni”. Kiedy zaprezentowała się komuś w ten sposób i zyskała tym jego szacunek, nie chciała zaprzepaścić wszystkiego, zdradzając się z jakimiś tam „kobiecymi uczuciami”. Działało to też w drugą stronę – zaprzyjaźnieni z nią mężczyźni z kolei postrzegali ją już nawet nie jako swoją „kumpelę”, ale jako „kumpla”. Mogli wspólnie żartować, które z nich miało „większe jaja”, i przez to, że tak bardzo starali się nie poruszać tematu różnicy płci, jej koledzy z wojska zwyczajnie nie byli zdolni do tego, by zachowywać się względem niej szarmancko. Baliby się zapewne tego, że mogliby ją tym przez przypadek urazić. Zresztą i tak nierzadko zdarzały się takie niezręczne sytuacje, kiedy wspólnie żartowali i ktoś zaczynał wnikliwie analizować jakieś kobiece atrybuty, a potem spontaniczny śmiech zamierał na męskich ustach, gdy dostrzegali nagle, że tam obok nich siedziała… kobieta. A czasem nawet: kilka kobiet.

Istniały dwa wyjścia: integracja albo izolacja. Oba wydawały się złe. W mieszanym towarzystwie trudno było całkowicie się otworzyć, a ponadto, trzeba było wypracować pewne zasady koegzystencji. _Akceptujemy to, że wszyscy jesteśmy imperialnymi żołnierzami_. W przypadku szturmowców było to o wiele prostsze, wszyscy wszak nosili jednakowe białe zbroje. Wśród oficerów jednak różnice były widoczne gołym okiem i trzeba było _nauczyć się ich nie dostrzegać_. Na krótką metę to działało, ale z czasem wszyscy mogli czuć się tym zmęczeni. Nie dało się ukryć, że istniały „męskie” i „damskie” sprawy – nadchodził na przykład „ten dzień w miesiącu” i potrzebowało się raczej wsparcia jakiejś koleżanki niźli kolegi. Faro również, nieważne jak bardzo przyjaźniłaby się z jakimś przedstawicielem przeciwnej płci, o pewnych rzeczach wolałaby nigdy nie usłyszeć. Nie była zwolenniczką „separacji”, ale uważała, że jeśli mężczyźni koniecznie musieli porównywać swoje penisy, to lepiej żeby robili to w swoim własnym, zamkniętym gronie.

Zwykle takiego rodzaju problemy rozwiązywało się w dość prosty sposób: z różnymi osobami rozmawiało się na różne tematy. Tworzyły się jakieś tymczasowe podgrupy, które koncentrowały się na wybranych, interesujących dla siebie zagadnieniach. I tak, zdarzało się też tak, że Faro znajdowała się w danym momencie wyłącznie w „babskim” towarzystwie i nie narzekała na to wcale. Miło było od czasu do czasu po prostu poplotkować.

Ze zgrozą Faro pomyślała o tym, jak interesującym tematem – zarówno dla kobiet, jak i dla mężczyzn na _Chimaerze_ – okazałaby się relacja jej i Thrawna. Sama swego czasu uczestniczyła w żywiołowych dyskusjach dotyczących wielkiego admirała i wielokrotnie to ona, niemalże powołując się na swoją rangę, ucinała w końcu ten wątek. Nie wypadało z niektórych rzeczy sobie żartować, ani nadmiernie interesować się prywatnymi sprawami ich zwierzchnika. Co nie znaczyło, że i jej nie ciekawiło na przykład to, czy Thrawn z kimś sypiał i czy w ogóle… Wiadomo.

Oby do uszu Thrawna nigdy nie dotarły wieści o tego typu rozważaniach członków jego własnej załogi! Ale kto mógłby mu o tym wspomnieć? Vanto? Albo ona sama? Nie, nigdy, przenigdy! Chociaż może, gdyby bardzo się upiła – w jego towarzystwie, co znowu nie było takie niemożliwe – może wówczas wyrwałoby się jej coś takiego, o ile nie gorszego – że ją samą ciekawiło, co Thrawn myślał o ludziach w tym konkretnym temacie. I co myślał o niej.


End file.
